Sun's Shadow
by Firestream of Ice
Summary: Shadowkit is a ThunderClan cat born when RiverClan was invading and the medicine cat was at the Moonpool. But her mother says that she gave birth to two kits, but the clan finds no evidence of this. Meanwhile, Sunkit is a RiverClan kit who seems just fine, but she still finds something amiss in life. Join the sun and its shadow as they work to uncover the mystery of who they are.
1. Chapter 1 - Shadow

Shadowkit:

A little coal-black figure emerged from a small den in the corner of the ThunderClan camp, her tail swishing from side to side. The brilliant sun rays landed on her sleek pelt, making the black fur glow silver in the light and her green eyes appear blindingly bright. This young she-cat, Shadowkit, padded over to settle down by the shade of an ancient birch on the edge of the clearing in the camp, ducking her head to avoid her clanmates' curious stares.

There was reason for the ThunderClan cats to be curious, however. Shadowkit's mother, Blackstream, had given birth to Shadowkit during an invasion by RiverClan on their camp, while Poppyfoot, the red-furred medicine cat, was at the Moonpool. This left the young queen to deliver her kits on her own, the best she could. Blackstream, a black she-cat with blue eyes, had sworn that she had given birth to two kits, but Shadowkit had never known a littermate. This, of course, roused the curiosity of much of ThunderClan.

The five-moon-old kit was still a sweet and helpful kit, loved by many ThunderClan cats. Shadowkit was the only kit in ThunderClan at the time, and she spent much of her time alone, simply thinking about what could have happened on the day she was born.

Blackstream was kind to her, an intelligent, loving she-cat. However, according to most of the clan, Blackstream had been more playful before Shadowkit was born, not as thoughtful as Shadowkit perceived her to be. Shadowkit had also met her father, Snowstrike, from whom she had gotten her brilliant green eyes. She admired her father's courage and skill; the elders, Moonheart and Patchfur, had told her that Snowstrike had nearly died saving the clan leader, Jaystar. Shadowkit hoped to be like him, hunting and fighting for ThunderClan.

Shadowkit had also made friends with the two apprentices, Silverpaw and Ashpaw, who would take their final assessments in a quarter moon, leaving only one kit and no apprentices in the clan. Shadowkit knew that would be a problem, but she didn't know what Jaystar would do. She almost pitied Jaystar, a large gray tom, the ThunderClan leader, for the tough decisions and choices he was forced to make.

The leaves rustled above Shadowkit, and the newleaf air was fresh. Shadowkit sighed. _I know there was something wrong about how I was born,_ she thought, _but I just can't figure out what._ She flicked her tail, deep in thought. _Blackstream could have been in too much pain to figure out what was going on, or the other kit could just have vanished. But how?_

"Hello, Shadowkit." Shadowkit jumped to her paws, fur bristling, hackles raised, green eyes wide with shock as she whipped around to see Ashpaw padding over to her, his tone friendly. Shadowkit narrowed her eyes, but her fur flattened as she stared at the light gray apprentice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Shadowkit mewed, but it came out quietly, so quietly that it was no more than a murmur.

Ashpaw settled down beside her, his long, feathery tail twitching as he followed her gaze to where Blackstream was settled. "You're thinking about your mother and your birth again, aren't you?" he accused gently.

Shadowkit stared at him. "How did you know?"

"You always wear that look on your face when you're thinking about that, Shadowkit." Ashpaw spoke gently. "Don't worry, Shadowkit. I'm sure it's nothing much."

Shadowkit glared at him, but didn't respond. She knew that for sure, there was something amiss. Desperate to change the subject, she turned to Ashpaw. "What did you do in training today?"

"Not much, really," Ashpaw admitted. "So far, all we've done today is go on the dawn patrol. Mistheart said that we'll do some battle training later on, though."

"Cool." Shadowkit didn't really feel like talking, not to Ashpaw, not to anyone. She shrugged and turned away.

"Anyway, I need to go," Ashpaw mewed, oblivious to her uninterested tone. "Mistheart told me to be back before sunhigh." Shadowkit watched the gray tom as he waved his feathery tail at her before cheerfully padding over across the clearing to the gray-white tabby she-cat, his mentor. _Ashpaw doesn't have half the troubles that I do..._ Shadowkit thought, shaking her head in frustration.

The sun was at its height when Shadowkit's thoughts wandered from her lost littermate. Her gaze floated away from Blackstream and rested on the mountains in the distance. The sun's rays struck the mountaintops, and Shadowkit watched as a large bird let out a high-pitched cry as it soared above. Her green gaze was trapped, fixed on the small figures that moved on the mountains, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Shadowkit?" A hesitant voice sounded behind her. "You've been staring off into nothing for StarClan knows how long!" Shadowkit turned, jolted from her daydream, to see that the huge pale gray form of Jaystar had come up behind her. Shadowkit met his blue gaze steadily and held it for a short moment before turning away and shrugging. Jaystar let out a sigh. "Is everything all right?"

Shadowkit turned to face him again. "Why shouldn't it be?" she challenged.

Jaystar looked uncomfortable. "Well, it's just that... what Blackstream said about you having a littermate and..." He trailed off. Shadowkit made an effort not to lash her tail, but she continued to meet his gaze with an unflinching glare. "Never mind," he amended quickly.

Shadowkit's gaze was still distracted. "What... who lives in the mountains over there?" She flicked her tail toward the small peaks in the distance.

Jaystar sounded surprised. "The Tribe of Rushing Water. Why do you ask?"

The name was definitely familiar to Shadowkit. The black she-cat recalled having heard about the tribe cats from Moonheart and Patchfur before. "Nothing, really."

"Jaystar!" The voice belonged to Moonblaze, a white she-cat with purple eyes, who was the deputy. Shadowkit believed that Moonblaze deserved her position; she was well-respected throughout the clan as well as a great fighter. Shadowkit watched as Jaystar padded away toward his deputy. She glimpsed Blackstream padding over to the fresh-kill pile and grab a small mouse before padding back to the nursery. _Is it possible that Blackstream was just in pain and confused at the time? Or something else? Could Blackstream have truly given birth to two kits, but one died during the RiverClan invasion?_

Shadowkit tensed at the thought of so many possibilities. There could just as well have been a reason, Blackstream's reason, to claim that she had two kits, but why would the black-furred queen do such a thing?

 _Great StarClan, why does this need to be so diffucult?_ Shadowkit thought, almost wailing inside, as she lifted her head upward to face the morning sky. She shook her head in frustration as she realized that if RiverClan was a true clan that followed the warrior code at all, her littermate would be alive now, unless she had died at birth. _But then, where would the body go if it died at birth? So, if Blackstream is right, my littermate is alive somewhere. But where is the kit? It can't just disappear like that._

Shadowkit swished her tail as a gentle breeze ruffled her fur. Slowly, still thinking, Shadowkit rose to her paws. Her eyes narrowed against the sun's light.

"Shadowkit!" Shadowkit whipped around to see that her mother had emerged from the nursery and was calling to her. She bounded over to her mother, her green eyes bright as her mother waved her tail. She looked up at Blackstream. "Go and get yourself some fresh-kill, Shadowkit." Blackstream's blue eyes narrowed. "I don't think you've eaten anything today."

Shadowkit studied her paws for a heartbeat before shaking her head. "All right. I'll go." She saw her mother nod and pad into the nursery once more. Her belly growled, making Shadowkit realize only then how hungry she really was. She went over to the fresh-kill pile, satisfied to see that it was well-stocked with prey. She pulled out a vole from the pile with her teeth, her mouth watering at the smell as she lifted it in her jaws and padded back to the birch tree where she had sat before. She sniffed at the vole, purring at the delicious scent before sinking her teeth into the prey.

Chewing thoughtfully, she waved her tail, seeing Silverpaw approach. "Hi, Silverpaw!" she called, as the silver-furred she-cat padded over to her, a squirrel dangling from her jaws. "Come and join me!"

Silverpaw flicked her tail to let Shadowkit know that she had heard, for she couldn't reply very well with a squirrel in her jaws. The she-cat padded over and settled down beside Shadowkit. "What is it?"

"What do _you_ think about this entire... Blackstream thing?" Shadowkit asked, tearing off another clump of flesh from the vole.

Silverpaw took a bite of squirrel, thinking. "Well... I think that she was just in too much pain to think clearly," Silverpaw admitted. "I doubt that you have a littermate who mysteriously vanished right after birth."

"It could be..." Shadowkit mewed. "But normally, queens don't _do_ that. Why just Blackstream?" she said, voicing her own doubts.

"I don't know." Silverpaw shrugged nonchalantly. "Why are you so interes-"

Shadowkit cut her off, changing the subject before she was forced to give off too much information on what she thought. "What did you do in training so far?"

Silverpaw narrowed her dark green eyes, clearly understanding. "Well, Firenose took me hunting so far. But he said to grab some fresh-kill, then to go and check the elders for ticks." She wrinkled her nose and Shadowkit purred, amused. "Mouse-bile is disgusting!"

"I think _anyone_ would love it," Shadowkit growled sarcastically, rolling her sparkling green eyes before finishing the vole and pushing the remains away.

Silverpaw flicked her ear with her tail. "Well, wait till you become an apprentice!" she mewed. "You won't find it so pleasing, either." Shadowkit shrugged in reply. "It's no pleasure." Then, there was a pause, while Silverpaw finished her squirrel and licked a paw, running it over her whiskers. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later!"

Shadowkit nodded and waved her tail as Silverpaw padded away. She blinked, and her ear twitched as she heard a shocked cry outside of the camp. She jumped to her paws, alert at once. Heartbeats later, Moonblaze, Liontail, Mistheart, and Ashpaw padded into camp. Shadowkit narrowed her eyes as she noticed that Liontail was limping. "What happened?" she demanded, padding over.

Mistheart rolled her eyes at her brother, Liontail, affectionately flicking his shoulder with her tail. "The mouse-brain stepped on a thorn. He created such a big fuss!"

"It _hurts,_ though!" Liontail exclaimed indignantly. Shadowkit's fur flattened as she comprehended that there was no danger or trouble.

Poppyfoot padded over to Liontail, her eyes worried. Shadowkit had to pad closer to hear her words. "Lift up your paw," she mewed. Liontail obeyed, and Shadowkit watched as the medicine cat clasped her teeth around the thorn and tugged it out, causing Liontail to yowl. Poppyfoot rolled her eyes and bent her head to gently but rapidly lick the wound, which was now swelling a little with blood and pus.

"It stings!" Liontail yelped, drawing back his paw.

Poppyfoot sighed, her amber eyes serious. "Actually, Mistheart, I don't think he's overreacting. He is in pain, because the wound is infected." She turned back to Liontail. "Come on, you need to rest, and I'll give you some horsetail and marigold." Shadowkit watched as Poppyfoot led the limping tom into her den.

Shadowkit padded back toward the shady birch and resettled under it. Somewhere above, a bird let out an eerie, high-pitched call as it soared in the cloudless, pale blue sky. A butterfly landed on Shadowkit's nose, and she shook her head in annoyance. As it fluttered off to land on the grass nearby, Shadowkit glimpsed the sun's rays striking it, making its blue and silver colors shine. She padded closer, but it fluttered off and flew toward the edge of the camp. Shaking her head, Shadowkit sighed and sat down again in the shade of the birch.

"We had great luck," a voice reported. It had been a while since Liontail had gone into the medicine den, and Shadowkit turned to see that the hunting patrol, consisting of Dawnshine, Dappleheart, and Stormfang, had returned, their jaws full of prey. "The prey was practically jumping into our paws." The speaker was Dawnshine. The three cats went over to the fresh-kill pile to drop their prey.

Shadowkit watched as the clan busied itself. "I'm done, Firenose!" Silverpaw was padding out of the elders' den.

The dark orange tom nodded to her. "Well done. Now, we can join your brother for some battle training." They padded through the thorn tunnel and out of the camp, tails swishing as they walked away.

Shadowkit's eyes fell on Blackstream again. The black queen was speaking to Moonblaze, and Shadowkit could tell that whatever they were saying was nothing too serious, from their demeanor. _Blackstream... do I really have a littermate? Could it be possible? Where could my littermate have gone... even supposing that I actually had one?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Sun

Sunkit:

"I won!" an excited squeal called, making the ginger tabby she-cat prick her ears from where she stood at the edge of the RiverClan camp, by a clump of reeds. Her sister, Brightkit, was standing proudly above her brother, Icekit, as she pinned him down on the grass. The she-cat on the edge of the clearing, Sunkit, sighed, watching them play. She had everything she could have wanted - or so the clan thought. But there was a... certain feeling inside her, that she couldn't describe.

"Come and join us, Sunkit!" Icekit called, standing up, glaring at Brightkit, and shaking out his fur.

Sunkit longed to play, but something just didn't feel right when she was around most of the RiverClan cats. She shook her head. "No thanks." Though she was the same age as Icekit and Brightkit, her littermates, she was definitely more serious.

The three kits were reaching the end of their fifth moon, and Sunkit couldn't wait to become an apprentice. Her mother, Silvershine, was actually one of the greatest warriors in the clan, and her father, Reedfur's, brother, Snowtail, was the best hunter by far. Sunkit vowed to be like Silvershine and Snowtail put together, the best hunter _and_ fighter in RiverClan, together. But how could she do that when, well, she didn't really feel like she fit in?

Sunkit was a RiverClan cat by birth, she was well-loved by the clan, and there seemed nothing wrong. But Sunkit knew in her heart that there was, but she couldn't tell what, and she was determined to figure out. _I... I just don't feel a true part of the clan,_ she thought. _There's something wrong about all this. I mean, none of my kin have ginger fur or green eyes, so I'm unusual in that way. Or, I just wasn't born to Reedfur and Silvershine..._

The little almost-six-moon-old kit shook her head and dismissed the thought. Of course Reedfur and Silvershine were her parents; if not, who were? And why would they hide it by giving me to Reedfur and Silvershine?

The sun was almost setting as Sunkit rose to her paws, still unable to think of a possible cause of her situation. Silvershine had padded out of the nursery and was purring as she saw Icekit and Brightkit playing. Waving her tail, she called, "Icekit! Sunkit! Brightkit!" Sunkit whirled around to look at her. "Come back into the nursery!" Sunkit sighed and padded over as Icekit and Brightkit broke apart from their play-fighting.

"Hi, Silvershine!" Sunkit exclaimed, nearing the silver-furred queen.

Silvershine narrowed her eyes and checked to see that neither Icekit nor Brightkit was near. "Why weren't you playing with your littermates?"

Sunkit shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't feel like playing." Of course, that was only half the truth. But she really wasn't lying to Silvershine, was she? Of course not, because it was true that she didn't feel like it. _Only, there's more to it than that..._

Silvershine flicked her ear with her tail. "Sunkit, this has happened way too often..." Sunkit simply stared at the ground. "...and I want to see you playing more with your brother and sister from now on."

Sunkit's green eyes took on a burning glare as she let out a snarl. "No. I will play if I feel like playing," she mewed coldly.

"It seems, you never feel like it!" Silvershine mewed, sounding exasperated.

"If I don't feel like it, I won't play," Sunkit snapped. "And you can't make me."

Silvershine sighed. "I know I can't," she mewed, her voice suddenly gentle, "but I just worry for you, that's all."

"Why?" another voice sounded from behind Sunkit, and she whirled around to see Brightkit, a confused look on her face. A heartbeat later, Icekit appeared behind her, looking confused as well.

"Never mind," Silvershine mewed quickly, purring. "You three, go and get yourselves some fresh-kill."

Sunkit followed Brightkit and Icekit over to the fresh-kill pile, well-stocked with prey. The hunting patrol had just returned, bearing Rainpaw, Sunkit's closest friend, and Cloudpaw, Rainpaw's brother, also Sunkit's friend. Snatching a small minnow from the pile, Sunkit darted over to Rainpaw, a dark gray she-cat with deep, understanding blue eyes. "Rainpaw!"

The apprentice looked around to see that Sunkit had called, and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, taking a trout in her jaws and padding over to where Sunkit sat, near the reeds. "What is it?"

"Nothing, really. I just wanted someone to talk to," Sunkit admitted.

Rainpaw purred. "Well, you've gotten that." Her gaze flitted over to where Brightkit and Icekit tussled on the grass near the fresh-kill pile. "Why aren't you playing with your brother and sister?"

Sunkit shrugged and swallowed part of the minnow. "I didn't really feel like it." Rainpaw shot her a glare, and she sighed. "All right... so, I don't really feel like I... fit in the clan-"

Rainpaw gasped. "What?" She froze midway in her chewing.

"No, wait. Not exactly that," Sunkit mewed nervously, "but... I mean, anyone would think I have a perfect life, no worries, no troubles... but there's something inside me which..." She trailed off, staring at her paws.

Rainpaw sighed. "Of course you belong, Sunkit. Is there any reason why you shouldn't?"

"Well, no, but..." Sunkit bit into the minnow.

"I understand what you mean," Rainpaw mewed, rubbing against Sunkit affectionately, "but I don't think you should worry. At some point in their lives, I think _everyone,_ even Streamstar, feels that way, a little bit."

"No!" Sunkit protested. "I mean, it's not the same!"

Rainpaw blinked at her. "I don't know what to tell you, Sunkit. You don't really have a reason, so I can't tell why-"

"Rainpaw!" Rainpaw and Sunkit pricked their ears to see that Rainpaw's mentor, Bluegaze, was calling. "We're on the dusk patrol!"

"Coming!" Rainpaw yowled back, then turned back to Sunkit. "I need to go." She pushed the remains of the trout away and rose to her paws.

"Wait!" Sunkit called. "Please, don't tell _anyone_ what I told you! I don't want the clan to think that they haven't been good to me, because they have!" Rainpaw fixed her with her intense blue gaze, then nodded before turning away and padding over to her mentor, waving her tail. Then, she paused midway, turning back to Sunkit.

"Sunkit! Guess what?" she called.

Sunkit narrowed her eyes, feeling that Rainpaw was simply changing the subject. "What?" Her voice was devoid of any emotion.

"My final assessment's tomorrow!" Rainpaw exclaimed happily, purring.

"Great!" Sunkit's voice grew excited. "Good luck!" Rainpaw responded with a flick of her tail to show that she had heard Sunkit's comment.

After watching her pad toward her mentor, Sunkit pushed her minnow away, her appetite suddenly gone. She took a few more nibbles before rising to her paws and padding toward the nursery, barely a silhouette against the darkening sky. Her tail twitching, she bounded over to where Icekit and Brightkit were play-fighting. She sighed, then purred. "Can I join?"

Brightkit's amber gaze grew excited. "Really?" Sunkit nodded.

"Sure!" Icekit mewed, taking advantage of Brightkit's brief distraction and bowling her over, pinning her down.

"I'll go first." Brightkit crouched, then sprang at Sunkit, bowling her over, taking her by surprise. Sunkit rolled over and threw Brightkit off, but she landed neatly on four paws. Sunkit growled and ducked a blow to her face, and dug soft paws into Brightkit's belly, toppling her. Eyes gleaming with satisfaction, Sunkit leaped onto her and pinned her down, pressing hard.

"I won!" Sunkit teased.

"Well done!" Icekit called. "My turn against Brightkit!"

Sunkit watched as Brightkit leaped first, but her attention was drawn away as something wet landed on her nose. She shook it off, but another fell onto her ear, and all over her. Sitting back in surprise, Sunkit watched as raindrops drizzled all around her, creating puddles in the clearing. Sunkit padded over to a puddle and stared into it, jumping back in surprise at what she saw.

Sunkit stared into the puddle curiously.

A black she-cat with green eyes stared back.

Sunkit blinked, and the image was gone. Shaking her head, she found her ginger form and green eyes again. _I probably just imagined it._ Sunkit dismissed what she had seen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Shadow

Shadowkit:

Shadowkit blinked awake, her eyes blinking uncomfortably into the morning light. "For StarClan's sake, what-" She broke off as she found Ashfire, made a warrior days before, staring urgently at her. "-happened?" she finished, confused at why the light gray warrior was staring down at her, when he should have been in the warriors' den. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, and you're asking _me?"_ Ashfire hissed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Shadowkit blinked, staring at her surroundings. She was lying in a clump of ferns under a large oak, and she pushed herself back to her paws. Then, she remembered. She had been unable to sleep, and she had decided to go out to the clearing. She must have fallen asleep. "Sorry, I'm just... uh..."

Ashfire purred in amusement. "Don't worry, Shadowkit! I just think you should go back to the nursery now! Blackstream will be worried sick!"

Rolling her eyes, Shadowkit realized that what Ashfire said was true. Because her littermate had, according to Blackstream, _mysteriously vanished,_ even though it was doubted she had a littermate at all, her mother would definitely be worried, overprotective, maybe, over her. "You're right," Shadowkit mewed, nodding.

"I almost feel sorry for you," Ashfire mewed, whiskers twitching in amusement. "Blackstream's going to insist on grooming you today."

Shadowkit tipped her head to one side. "Why?"

"Mouse-brain!" Ashfire mewed, his tail flicking her ear. "Today's your apprentice ceremony!"

 _Oh!_ Shadowkit had almost forgotten. "Right! I almost forgot!"

"Really?" Ashfire asked. "How could you?"

"No, I was lying," Shadowkit growled sarcastically. Ashfire purred in amusement.

"Now, go on," Ashfire mewed. "It's almost sunhigh, and Blackstream will wake up, soon." Shadowkit nodded and waved her tail, her heart soaring just like the birds flying above the camp as she thought about how her apprentice ceremony. She found that her paws had already carried her back to the nursery, where she was immediately confronted by an angry Blackstream.

"What in the name of StarClan were you doing there?" Blackstream demanded, her fur bristling. "When I found that you hadn't been in your nest the second half of the night, you had me worried!"

Shadowkit studied her paws. "I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "I went out into the clearing, and I fell asleep there."

Blackstream sighed. "All right. Come on, let's get you ready for your apprentice ceremony!" Reaching out a paw, she pulled Shadowkit toward her, holding her firmly still, and rapidly licked her fur flat with strong, steady strokes.

"Blackstream?" Shadowkit asked, looking up at the dark-furred she-cat. "Who do you think-"

Her mother cut her off. "Your mentor?"

"How did you guess?"

Blackstream shook her head, purring. "Almost _every_ kit asks that on the morning they become an apprentice," she mewed, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, that _really_ answers my question," Shadowkit growled sarcastically.

"How would I know?" Blackstream mewed. "Jaystar's the one who decides all that, not me!" Shadowkit sighed, remaining quiet as her mother licked the top of her head and released her. "There."

"Blackstream?" Shadowkit asked, pausing at the entrance.

"What?"

"Just curious, what was Jaystar's warrior name?"

"Jayheart. Why do you ask?" Blackstream mewed, narrowing her eyes.

"No reason." Shadowkit nodded and turned away.

Shadowkit, suddenly excited, charged into the clearing, the rays of the glowing sun directly striking her pelt. Once she was in the center of the clearing, she froze, shuddering. _What if they don't accept me?_ she thought. _Because my mother is declaring something for which the clan finds no evidence!_

"Worried?"

Shadowkit spun around to see Silvergaze, made a warrior along with her brother, Ashfire, gazing at her, understanding in her clear blue eyes. Silvergaze purred at her shocked reaction. "Don't worry, it'll be fine, Shadowkit."

"If you say so." Shadowkit said. Then, there was a long, silent pause before Shadowkit spoke again, worry sparking in her green eyes. "What if they don't accept me as an apprentice?" she mewed, her voice barely a murmur.

"Why wouldn't they?" Silvergaze snapped. "You're a perfectly able kit!"

"Because Blackstream is saying something completely against what evidence shows," Shadowkit mewed. _Not to say that it isn't true, but the clan is more likely to believe what the evidence shows._

"Don't worry about it," Silvergaze mewed. "Jaystar finds you perfectly fine. If others disagree, it's their loss." She stuck her tail up in the air in mock pride and haughtiness, making Shadowkit purr, momentarily forgetting her worries. Though Shadowkit and Silvergaze were so many moons apart, just like Shadowkit and Ashfire, both Silvergaze and Ashfire made close friends for Shadowkit.

"I hope you're right," Shadowkit murmured.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Shadowkit whirled around to see Jaystar leap onto the Highledge, his chest puffed out, his eyes bright with excitement. She watched as cats poured out of the various dens at the leader's call.

"Good luck," Silvergaze murmured, stepping back a little to let Shadowkit stand in the center of the clearing.

"Today, we gather to help a six-moon-old kit move on to the next stage of her life. Shadowkit, step forward." Taking in a deep breath, Shadowkit avoided the gazes of her clanmates scorching her pelt by looking straight ahead, puffing out her chest as she strode to the base of the Highledge. "From this moment onward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Moonblaze-" Shadowkit, no, Shadow _paw,_ tensed in excitement "-you have proved to be a great and loyal deputy, and I trust that you will pass on all you know to Shadowpaw."

Shadowpaw fought to not leap and bound over to her new mentor in excitement. Instead, she padded as calmly as she could manage over to the white-furred, purple-eyed she-cat and touched noses with her. "I'll make her into a warrior the clan can admire," Moonblaze mewed, dipping her head. Turning to Shadowpaw, she murmured, "I really will!"

Shadowpaw puffed out her chest even more as she heard the clan begin to cheer, calling out her name. "Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw!"

Jaystar waved his tail for silence. "As Shadowpaw is the only apprentice in ThunderClan," he mewed, "I assign Silvergaze and Ashfire, our newest warriors, to aid her in her duties and help her train." Shadowpaw's heart leaped as she looked forward to spending more time than she had expected with her friends. "The meeting is dismissed."

"Well?" Shadowpaw asked excitedly. "What are we doing first?"

"Why don't we start with some battle training?" Moonblaze mewed. "I know it's not what normal apprentices do first, but something tells me we should."

"All right!"

"Now, as you are unfamiliar with the territory, stay close behind." Moonblaze turned and headed straight through the thorn tunnel. Shadowpaw's green eyes blazed in excitement as she followed, exiting the camp for her first time.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sun

Sunkit:

"Brightkit, Icekit, Sunkit, from this moment onward, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Brightpaw, Icepaw, and Sunpaw." Sunpaw puffed out her chest, accepting to the clan's gazes on her and her littermates.

 _I'm finally an apprentice!_ Sunpaw's eyes glowed with pure joy as she caught Silvershine's proud gaze.

"Stormheart, you received excellent mentoring from Flowerstream," Streamstar continued. "Pass on all you know to Brightpaw." Sunpaw watched, blinking, as her sister padded over to touch noses with the gray tom.

"I will do my best, Streamstar," Stormheart mewed, looking satisfied that he had gotten an apprentice. He had also been Reedfur, her father's, mentor, and Reedfur had become a brilliant warrior, in Sunpaw's eyes.

"Darktail, this will be your first apprentice, but no doubt you will do well with Icepaw," Streamstar mewed, letting out an approving purr as the white tom bounded over to touch noses with the black-furred she-cat.

"Icepaw will learn everything he can from me!" Darktail mewed.

"Finally," the light gray leader mewed, her tail flicking, "Silversplash, you were mentored by myself, and I trust you will do your best with Sunpaw."

Sunpaw searched out the small silver she-cat's gaze, and let out a relieved breath to see that her blue eyes were encouraging. Swallowing a purr, she padded over to Silversplash and touched noses with her. "I'll do my best!" she promised, under her breath.

"Me, too," Silversplash whispered, making Sunpaw purr. Silversplash's voice raised as she spoke to Streamstar. "I will make Sunpaw a warrior the clan will be proud of." She turned back to Sunpaw, her eyes bright. "You bet I will!" This made the cats within earshot purr in amusement.

Sunpaw puffed out her chest and held her head high, her flaming ginger fur sleek and smooth as the cheers of her clanmates warmed her to the heart. "Brightpaw! Icepaw! Sunpaw! Brightpaw! Icepaw! Sunpaw!" Sunpaw looked at her mentor, surveying Silversplash carefully. She had never really met the silver she-cat before, except for seeing her going on patrol. Silversplash was a little small for a senior warrior, she was about the size of Rainblaze, who had received her warrior name barely a few nights before, along with her brother, now named Cloudpatch.

As the cheers died down, Sunpaw turned to Silversplash. "What will we do first?"

"Let's hunt!" Silversplash suggested.

Sunpaw nodded. "Great!"

"Follow me. Stay close," Silversplash growled, padding through the arching trees that signaled the edge of the RiverClan camp. "RiverClan are the only ones who get access to the fish in the lake, so if you see any cats stealing fish, you should alert me."

Sunpaw nodded. "All right!" Silversplash, Rainblaze, and Cloudpatch were probably the only ones who made her feel welcome. But even with the three of them, Sunpaw didn't feel right, in the place she was meant to be.

The two padded along in silence, until Sunpaw opened her jaws, scenting water, most likely from the lake.

"Here we are," Silversplash announced. "This is the lake."

 _Yes, I know that,_ Sunpaw bit back a retort. "How do you fish?" Her green eyes widened as she spotted the little creatures under the water, scuttling along with the waves of the lake. _How do they breathe?_ She reached a paw inside, aiming for a fish that looked gray under the water, but when she lifted her paw back up, it was empty, and the fish had dispersed under the water.

"Not like that!" Silversplash mewed. "You lean away, so your shadow doesn't fall on the water. Then, you reach in _quickly."_ As she spoke, she demonstrated, her paw flashing into the water and returning immediately, scooping out a blue-gray trout. "Try it."

Sunpaw leaned back a little, her tail twitching as she studied her target, a pale gray minnow. She reached in as quickly as she could and felt her paws hit the water, and pulling it out, she watched, awed, as the minnow she had struck landed on the ground beside her.

"Great catch!" Silversplash called, though her voice was a little muffled by a pike in her jaws. Sunpaw simply nodded and tried again.

Sunpaw, her gaze wandering, caught sight of a black she-cat who stood at the edge of the lake, unmoving, her green eyes wide as their identical green gazes met. Something unspoken passed between them, but Sunpaw couldn't tell what. The black she-cat seemed to be the same size as Sunpaw as well, but other than that, they appeared very different. Their pelt, for a start.

Suddenly, the she-cat moved, and she turned away, padding away. Before Sunpaw completely lost sight of her, she turned to Silversplash. "What clan is that?" she asked, interested.

"That's ThunderClan," Silversplash replied. Narrowing her eyes, she studied the retreating figure of the black she-cat. "That cat you see there is Shadowpaw. I met her on a border patrol yesterday. She was apprenticed three days ago."

Sunpaw simply nodded, shrugging. Her eyes flickered back toward the lake, and she scooped out another fish, this time, a carp. Her eyes widened as she held it in her jaws for Silversplash to see. "Well done!" her mentor exclaimed.

"Thanks," she mewed, dropping the fish.

It was getting darker, and Sunpaw and her new mentor had caught quite a lot, enough to make up half the fresh-kill pile. "Silversplash?" Sunpaw asked.

"Yes?"

"Is this enough?" Sunpaw asked, her ginger fur standing out against the dark red sky. "I think we should go back to camp now." Her tail twitched as she let out a yawn that she thought would split her head in two.

"I think so," Silversplash mewed. She paused. "We really think alike. I was about to say the same to you in a couple of heartbeats."

 _It was really getting obvious that we should stop,_ Sunpaw thought. _I mean, hunting patrols don't normally stay after sunset, except for night hunting._ "Right. How do you plan on us carrying all this back?" She motioned to her three catches, and Silversplash's five.

"Need some help?" a voice asked.

"Cloudpatch?" Sunpaw asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk," Cloudpatch mewed. "It looks like you could double the fresh-kill pile!" he exclaimed, surveying their catches. He pressed closer to Sunpaw, and instinctively, couldn't pull away. "Well done!"

He picked up two of Silversplash's catches in his jaws, and held another under his chin. Sunpaw purred in amusement as she saw Cloudpatch, who gave a muffled sound of protest. "It's the only way, you know," he mumbled. Shrugging, Sunpaw picked up her two minnows in her jaws, and hesitantly held her carp under her chin. Cloudpatch rolled his blue eyes. "You don't look so great, either."

Soon enough, the three of them padded back to camp, reeking of prey. "I think that's enough for today," Silversplash mewed. "Go and get some fresh-kill and some rest."

Sunpaw nodded and padded through the reeds and into camp. Rainblaze bounded over to her, her blue eyes gleaming as her gaze landed on her and Cloudpatch. "Sunpaw!" she called. "Can we talk?"

Sunpaw started. She hadn't be expecting for Rainblaze to ask that, for normally, it was her who would ask. "Sure!" she mewed, her voice muffled by her prey. She glanced at Silversplash, who nodded.

"Your first catches!" Rainblaze exclaimed. "Well done!"

Sunpaw dipped her head and dropped the carp at Rainblaze's paws before leaving her remaining two catches on the fresh-kill pile and selecting a small blue fish for herself and heading back toward Rainblaze, near a clump of reeds. "Well?"

"All right," Rainblaze mewed, looking a little uncomfortable. She glanced around to check that no one was watching. "So... how was your first day as an apprentice?"

Sunpaw rolled her eyes. "You didn't call me here in private just to ask me that. Spit it out, Rainblaze."

"So... the thing is... Cloudpatch... he really likes you," she admitted. "I mean, he loves you."

"What?" Sunpaw paused in her chewing.

"It's true," Rainblaze mewed, sighing. "So if you don't like him, just _please_ be nice to him!"

"All right," Sunpaw mewed. "I don't know. So far, he's just a really close friend. But today's just my first day as an apprentice!"

Rainblaze nodded. "True. I'm just telling you."

Sunpaw dipped her head to her friend. Then, she paused before speaking. "About how I feel... I mean, I don't know if this is the right place for me!" Her voice rose to a low wail, which made Rainblaze flick her tail over her mouth.

"Hush..." Rainblaze whispered. "I don't-"

"Have you ever noticed," Sunpaw snapped, "how I am a ginger she-cat with green eyes, and _none_ of my kin have either?"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I don't even feel that Silvershine is my mother," Sunpaw admitted, her head hanging. "I mean, she's not really too close to me... and I don't even know if I belong in RiverClan."

"Don't say that!" Rainblaze mewed.

"No, it's all right. It's not your fault. I've always felt this way, even when I was a kit." Sunpaw's voice hardened. "And I'm going to figure out why."


	5. Chapter 5 - Shadow

Shadowpaw:

 _Who was that?_ Ever since she had been to the lake, just on a walk, the image of the ginger she-cat stayed in her mind. She had been looking out at the water, and on the other end, the RiverClan side, a ginger she-cat, with the same green eyes as her, had met her gaze, and something unspoken passed between them. Her heart told her that the she-cat had been important... _Green eyes. The same green eyes. She... she couldn't be my sister, could she? Not a chance. We look so different otherwise._

But something told her that the ginger cat would be a major part of her life.

"Silvergaze?" she murmured, only to realize that the gray she-cat wasn't beside her. She spun around to see the silver she-cat and her gray-furred brother sharing tongues near the fresh-kill pile. Thinking about Ashfire warmed Shadowpaw, for some strange reason. "Silvergaze! Ashfire!" she called, feeling a little guilty for disturbing the littermates' bliss.

Silvergaze whirled around and looked at her. "Coming!"

Ashfire nodded. "I'll be there right away."

Shadowpaw watched as the two raced over to where she rested under a large oak. "Well, Shadowpaw?" Silvergaze mewed.

"Uh... sorry if I bothered you, but..."

"Not a problem," Ashfire mewed. "We're glad to help."

"Ashfire... what do you think about this whole Blackstream thing, that I might have a littermate, and-" Shadowpaw began.

"I can't believe you're still worrying over that!" Silvergaze interrupted. Ashfire shot her a warning glare before replying.

Ashfire sighed. "Shadowpaw, I... what do _you_ think?"

"I think that Blackstream actually might have a chance at being right." The black apprentice's answer was honest and direct. "I mean, no _other_ queen has ever thought they had more kits than they really had, so why Blackstream?"

"But it's not possible for a cat to just disappear like that!" Silvergaze protested.

Ashfire dipped his head. "Shadowpaw, you might actually be right." His blue gaze was warm, drawing Shadowpaw into his eyes. "You might have a littermate, who died at birth."

Shadowpaw pressed against the tom, before she knew what she was doing, ignoring Silvergaze's teasing glance. Ashfire didn't pull away. "Thank you, Ashfire. You're one of the only ones who actually... believes what I'm saying." Ashfire's gaze was warm as it rested on her, and he didn't say anything in reply to Shadowpaw.

Silvergaze sighed. "I understand, but I just can't imagine such a strange thing happening."

Then, there was a long, pregnant pause. "About a half moon ago, I was taking a walk near the lake, and... I..." She trailed off.

"Go on," Ashfire mewed, encouragingly.

"...I saw a ginger she-cat from RiverClan... across the lake... but something about her... her eyes were the same as mine, and she looked about my age... I can't help but think that she is my sister," Shadowpaw admitted. Ashfire narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Shadowpaw," Silvergaze mewed, "there's nothing similar between you and Sunpaw, except your eyes. That's almost nothing. I don't think..."

"Oh, her name's Sunpaw?" Shadowpaw mewed.

"Yes, I met her on a patrol before," Silvergaze replied.

"That's almost the _opposite_ of my name," Shadowpaw mused, thinking.

Silvergaze sighed. "Shadowpaw, it's almost _impossible._ How did she get to RiverClan? No one _saw_ her being stolen during the invasion."

"I..." Shadowpaw began.

"Ashfire!" a voice yowled. It was Moonblaze, her white fur glowing in the dark sky.

Ashfire shot Shadowpaw a glance, almost an _apologetic_ glance. "I've got to go." Shadowpaw sighed; for some reason, she didn't want the young gray warrior to leave. "Catch you later!"

Once Shadowpaw had watched him pad all the way across the clearing, Silvergaze turned to her. "Don't tell Ashfire I told you this, but Ashfire likes you. More than just a friend. And... from what I saw just now, you like him back?"

Shadowpaw felt hot under her sleek, black fur. "No!" she protested. "He's just a close friend, that's all."

"Yeah, right. Admit it," Silvergaze teased. "I won't tell."

 _Could I really love Ashfire? That warm feeling in me when he's around... No. Not yet, anyway. I'm just an apprentice..._ "Well, I'm just an apprentice, but I guess we're starting to get close." That was just as close to the truth as she'd tell.

Silvergaze was not satisfied, but she didn't go any further. "Can I tell _Ashfire?_ Just him?"

Shadowpaw shook her head. "No. I don't even know if I like him." She shook her head, trying to change the topic. "Moonblaze took me battle training again today."

"How was it?"

"It was okay," Shadowpaw mewed. "I mean, we do it more than we do anything else. Tomorrow, I have to check the elders for ticks." She frowned, wrinkling her nose at the very thought of dabbing mouse-bile on Moonheart's and Patchfur's fur.

"I told you that you wouldn't like that part of being an apprentice!" Silvergaze mewed.

Shadowpaw swiped playfully at her nose, but she dodged, purring. Then, the black she-cat froze, her whiskers twitching. "You have to help me, you know. Jaystar said that you and Ashfire had to help me in my duties."

"Unfortunately," Silvergaze growled.

"It'll be _great_ fun," Shadowpaw hissed, sarcasm weighing down her words. Silvergaze paused, then flashed out a soft paw at Shadowpaw's ear, but she ducked, purring cheerfully as Silvergaze aimed another blow. Shadowpaw dodged and leaped, bowling the silver warrior over and taking her by surprise as she swiped again and again, playfully.

"All right!" Silvergaze protested, as Shadowpaw's soft blows rained down on her. "You win!" Shadowpaw released her, struggling as a weight fell on top of her. She twisted her head around to see Ashfire, back from talking to Moonblaze, on top of her, playfully pinning her down. Shadowpaw went limp, but Ashfire kept a firm grip on her.

"Fine! Fine!" Shadowpaw mewed. "You win!"

Ashfire sat back triumphantly, his lips playing in a smirk. "I always do."

"Really?" Shadowpaw mewed, narrowing her eyes. "Against _this?"_ She launched herself at Ashfire, who was easily bowled over. The two tussled on the ground, lost in their happiness.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sun

Sunpaw:

Sunpaw couldn't sleep. The image of Shadowpaw rung in her mind as she quietly rose from her nest, careful not to disturb Icepaw and Brightpaw as they slept. She padded out into the clearing, her green eyes glittering like stars.

Mapleheart, who was on watch that night, shot her a questioning glance. Before she could ask anything, Sunpaw answered, knowing what she was about to be asked. "I can't sleep... I'll go for a walk." Mapleheart narrowed her pale blue eyes before seeing the truth in Sunpaw's eyes and nodding.

"Be back before dawn!" she called.

Sunpaw nodded to the pale red she-cat, who resumed her watch after watching the ginger apprentice pad through the trees. Sunpaw found herself running across the RiverClan territory, swerving to avoid the reeds and marshes. Her paws skimmed across the ground as she bounded across. Sunpaw closed her eyes, momentarily lost in the bliss of the wind against her face. The weight of her problems was lifted for a heartbeat as she ran, not knowing where she was heading.

Sunpaw paused, blinking open her green eyes. She looked around, confused. The place where she stood was unfamiliar to her. _Where am I?_

She let out a yowl of shock as a heavy weight landed on her from behind. But her yowl was muffled by a tail that flicked over her jaws. Sunpaw struggled desperately. She heard a startled, feminine gasp as the cat on her released her. Sunpaw rose to her paws, coming face-to-face with the black she-cat she had seen a few days before.

Sniffing, Sunpaw hissed and rose to her paws, watching as the black she-cat let out another sound of recognition.

"I thought you were a tresspasser!" the she-cat gasped.

Sunpaw narrowed her eyes. "Well, I am."

"No," Shadowpaw mewed, sounding frustrated, "I mean... something told me that..." She trailed off, staring at her paws. Sunpaw was struck. She had never thought she would see Shadowpaw embarrassed... the black apprentice had seemed to be proud and dignified at first sight. Sunpaw had only met Shadowpaw about twice, on patrol, but they had never spoken, yet they felt an unspoken relationship.

"I know what you mean," Sunpaw admitted. "I just feel that there's something _in common_ between us." Shadowpaw didn't respond with words, just nodded, her sad green eyes huge. "You're Shadowpaw, aren't you?"

Shadowpaw nodded. "You're Sunpaw?"

"Yes." Sunpaw nodded. "I was made an apprentice over half a moon ago."

"So was I," Shadowpaw mewed.

 _So, we're the same age, and we have the same eyes._ There was a long pause, making Sunpaw a little uncomfortable. "Well, I think... we should go, now. I'll see you around."

Shadowpaw simply nodded, her eyes glowing in the moonlight, her gaze following Sunpaw as she raced away, back to RiverClan territory. Her ginger tail streamed out behind her as she raced back through the reeds of RiverClan territory. Strangely, though she was out of Shadowpaw's sight, she still felt those bright green eyes trained on her fur as she dashed back to the RiverClan camp.

Dawn was just breaking as Sunpaw tore into the RiverClan clearing, her tail flicking from side to side. A gray-white tom padded toward her. "Where have you been, Sunpaw?" he asked. "I was so worried!" It was Cloudpatch.

"I'm fine," she murmured. "I went for a walk."

Cloudpatch nodded. "Silversplash said you're on the dawn patrol at the ThunderClan border. I'm on the patrol, too!" he purred, pressing against her. Sunpaw sighed and let him, knowing that he loved her, but she couldn't bring herself to return the gray-white tom's affection.

"Great!" Sunpaw mewed. At least, she liked him as a friend... She paused. "The _ThunderClan_ border?"

Cloudpatch frowned. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"N-nothing." _I was just there!_ "Let's go!"

"Sunpaw!" a voice yowled. Sunpaw's tail waved as she spotted her mentor calling for her. "Dawn patrol!" Sunpaw bounded toward her, her paws skimming across the clearing as she raced toward her mentor. Her heart soared as she welcomed the thought of seeing Shadowpaw again. _I hope she's on her dawn patrol, as well._

"Where's Rainblaze?" Cloudpatch asked, looking around. "She's on the patrol, too."

"I'll get her." Sunpaw raced into the warriors' den, her eyes scanning for the dark gray she-cat. She found Rainblaze curled up in her nest, her blue eyes closed as her paws twitched in her dream. Sunpaw felt almost guilty to wake Rainblaze up, but she prodded her friend anyway. "Rainblaze!"

"Wha-" Rainblaze's blue eyes shot open, blinking to adjust to the morning light.

"You're on the dawn patrol!" Sunpaw mewed. "Come on!"

"Be a little quieter, will you?" a voice snapped grumpily, and Sunpaw looked into the eyes of Pebbleshade, a light gray tom with black speckles on his back. "You're louder than a fox!"

"Fox?" Graywish's head shot up, her eyes blinking. "What?"

"N-no," Pebbleshade mewed, sounding frustrated. "It's just... oh, never mind, Graywish." Graywish's head fell back into her nest as she slept again.

"All right, come on," Sunpaw mewed, leading Rainblaze out of her den. "Let's go!" Silversplash was leading the patrol, and she padded through the reeds toward the small border with ThunderClan, by the lake. The fronds of grass waved gently as they approached.

Sunpaw's heart sank as she realized that Shadowpaw wasn't on the patrol. "Greetings, Dawnfang." Silversplash dipped her head to the dark red ThunderClan she-cat.

"A _pleasure_ to see you here, Silversplash." Dawnfang's voice said otherwise. She watched, eyes narrowed, as the RiverClan cats began to mark the border. "One whisker over the border and you're crowfood," she growled, and Sunpaw knew that it wasn't just an empty threat.

Uneasy under the glares of the ThunderClan cats, Sunpaw began to mark the border, pausing as Silversplash waved her tail to stop. Silversplash narrowed her eyes, glaring at Dawnfang. "Same with you." Dawnfang spat angrily and led her patrol, consisting of Rockflame and a cream-furred she-cat whom Sunpaw had never seen before, to mark the border as well.

Silversplash flicked her tail, a sign for the RiverClan cats to head back to camp.


	7. Chapter 7 - Shadow

Shadowpaw:

 _The Gathering!_ Shadowpaw pricked her ears to hear who the leader would chose to go to tonight's Gathering. Beside her, Ashfire purred. "I hope I'll go," he mewed softly, his breath warm and comforting against Shadowpaw's ear. "It'll be my first gathering as a warrior. Silvergaze, too."

Shadowpaw's tail twitched to show that she had heard, while she pricked her ears to catch what Jaystar was saying. "...Gathering tonight, I have decided who shall be going," Jaystar mewed. Shadowpaw listened, hoping that she would be chosen to attend her first gathering. "Moonblaze, Dawnfang, Liontail, Mistheart, Thornstrike, Stoneshade, Willowheart, Ashfire-" Beside Shadowpaw, Ashfire let out a quiet _'Yes!'_ "-Redstorm, Silvergaze, and Shadowpaw."

Shadowpaw brightened as her name was called. She pressed against Ashfire. "My first gathering!" she whispered excitedly.

"Isn't it great?" Silvergaze was suddenly on the other side of Shadowpaw. "My first gathering as a warrior, and you first gathering... ever!"

"Yes!" Shadowpaw mewed, excited. One night, free from all her worries about Blackstream and her birth, away from the clan for just a short time... even the gathering would be a time away from Shadowpaw's regular worries. Her voice dropped. "Silvergaze, do you think the other clans know about this... Blackstream thing?"

Silvergaze widened her eyes. "No. Why?"

"I don't want... I mean, I just want one night to be _away_ from all this... trouble!" Shadowpaw's voice came out as a wail, and Ashfire placed his tail on her shoulder.

"I understand what you mean, Shadowpaw," Silvergaze mewed. "I don't think they know."

"Good."

"Excited?" a gentle voice sounded behind the three of them. It was Moonblaze, whose purple gaze met Shadowpaw's green gaze evenly. Out of most of the warriors other than Silvergaze and Ashfire, Moonblaze was the only one who really seemed to understand the basics of how Shadowpaw felt, or, at least, cared. "You're not worrying about the Blackstream thing again, are you?"

Ashfire answered for her. "She is."

"You know," Moonblaze mewed, her voice gentle, "I don't think it's much of a problem-"

"But I myself _want_ to figure out the truth!" Shadowpaw snapped.

Moonblaze sighed. "Most of the clan is against it," she mewed, stating the obvious. "I-"

"I would _never_ have guessed," Shadowpaw remarked drily.

Moonblaze cleared her throat for silence before speaking again. "How could a cat disappear, no scent, nothing?"

"How could Blackstream say she had another kit, when no other queen has before?" Shadowpaw countered, meeting the deputy's purple gaze unflinchingly. "I _deserve_ to know the truth, Moonblaze! I _deserve_ to meet my littermate!"

Moonblaze looked a little taken aback. "Of course you do," she murmured. "I don't want you to be too worried, that's all. Wh-why don't you get some rest before it's time to go for the gathering?" she suggested.

Ashfire laid his tail on her shoulder. "She's right," he whispered to her, earning a glare from Shadowpaw, who simply felt that Moonblaze was trying to get the topic off Blackstream.

Tail drooping, Shadowpaw nodded to the three warriors and padded into the apprentices' den, her eyes dark with worry. _What if my littermate is at the gathering? As in... in a different clan? How would they have gotten to a different clan? Would they know that their my littermate?_ As she curled up in her nest, her paws twitched, and Shadowpaw closed her eyes, only to awake in a dream.

 _Shadowpaw blinked open her eyes to find herself on top of a cliff, that seemed to glow and shine under the golden light. Her sleek black fur seemed to glow silver in the strange, bright light. The breezes gently swirled around her, and birds called out above her head._

 _Cautiously, Shadowpaw padded over to the very edge of the cliff and looked down. As her gaze fell on her paws, she reeled in shock, her green eyes widening in shock. Her usually black paws were ginger, a flaming ginger that somehow seemed painfully familiar... but she couldn't think why. Shadowpaw blinked once, and her fur color was restored to normal, causing her to let out a gentle sigh._

 _Shadowpaw jolted as she realized that the ginger coat wasn't hers, but it belonged to Sunpaw, whom she had met a few days back... in the middle of the night._ Sunpaw's ginger fur... on her? _Shadowpaw sighed, dismissing the vision as just a trick of the light._

 _Suddenly, a flash of bright, flaming ginger appeared before Shadowpaw. Startled, Shadowpaw stumbled, feeling her paws strike nothing as her small form tumbled of the cliff. She heard a shocked, desperate yowl, that she realized was her own as she felt herself hit the water below. Shadowpaw yowled again as she went under, her paws flailing against the river current. She came up again, gasping for breath, before she went down under._

 _Then, a ginger pelt brushed hers, underwater, and Shadowpaw came above the water to see Sunpaw's ginger form in the river beside her._ Has she fallen in, too? _No, the RiverClan she-cat was successfully keeping her head above the water as she gracefully swam toward Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw felt herself being dragged up, Sunpaw's teeth firmly fastened in her scruff. "There's solid ground near," Sunpaw was murmuring. "Not the cliff... real ground."_

 _Shadowpaw simply nodded in reply, too tired to move. Sunpaw kicked out strongly with all four paws, while Shadowpaw's green eyes closed, tired. Finally, Shadowpaw felt the ginger RiverClan she-cat drag her onto solid ground. Shadowpaw simply slumped down, eyes closed. Sunpaw leaned over her, and Shadowpaw felt her breath stir her ear. "No..." Sunpaw was whispering. "Please, Shadowpaw... stay awake a little longer..."_

"Shadowpaw?" Shadowpaw jerked awake, shivering, to see Ashfire standing over her. "It's time for the Gathering!" He eyed her soaked condition thoughtfully. "It hasn't been raining, has it?"

Shadowpaw sighed and licked her fur clean. "No," she mewed. "No, it hasn't."

"Were you dreaming?"

"Yes."

Ashfire sighed, clearly understanding that Shadowpaw was unwilling to say any more. "All right, let's go. The clan is already leaving." He raced out of the den, and Shadowpaw followed, catching up to the gray tom in quick strides. _There!_ The clan was just ahead, and Shadowpaw raced over to Moonblaze.

"What happened to you?" the deputy asked.

"N-nothing..."

Moonblaze huffed. "Honestly, Shadowpaw, I know you better than that!"

"Fine," Shadowpaw hissed. "I was dreaming." With that, she stalked ahead, catching up to Silvergaze. The silver she-cat shot her a questioning glance but didn't say anything. By then, the clan had already reached the lake. "H-how do you cross?"

"You'll be fine," Silvergaze mewed.

Memories of herself falling off the cliff, nearly drowning if it wasn't for Sunpaw, rang in her mind. _I'll be careful._ When it was her turn, Shadowpaw unsheathed her claws and sunk them into the soft bark of the fallen tree as she crept across, slowly and cautiously. She was relieved when she made it successfully to the other side. Her eyes glowed as she perceived... the island.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, bounding into the clearing. RiverClan and ShadowClan were already there. Shadowpaw broke away from Silvergaze and padded out to meet the crowd of cats. Her green gaze scanned the clearing for a certain ginger she-cat apprentice of RiverClan, and she spotted her soon enough.

"Sunpaw!" she gasped, then flicked her tail over her mouth. Luckily, it seemed that no one had heard her outburst, so she shot forward, though the cats, making her way to Sunpaw. "Sunpaw!"

"Shadowpaw!" Sunpaw exclaimed. She was standing beside a white tom with ice-blue eyes.

"Who's that?" Shadowpaw questioned, flicking her tail over to the white apprentice.

Sunpaw looked behind her. "That's my brother, Icepaw."

"Have you two already met?" Icepaw sounded genuinely interested. Sunpaw nodded, and, after a heartbeat of hesitation, so did Shadowpaw. "How?"

"On patrol." The words tumbled smoothly out of Shadowpaw's mouth, though it was much more than simply that.

Icepaw seemed to be studying the two she-cats very carefully. When he spoke again, his voice was a little surprised. "You two have the same eyes!"

Sunpaw turned to her brother. "Icepaw, can I please talk to Shadowpaw alone?" Icepaw narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell you why later. Please!" Icepaw nodded and turned away, disappearing into the crowd with a flick of his long, white tail. Sunpaw turned to Shadowpaw. "We need to talk." Shadowpaw was startled by the urgency in her voice, but she nodded.

"First of all," Shadowpaw mewed, "I want to thank you for saving my life in the river."

Sunpaw dipped her head. "Sure. I owe you one, anyway, because you let me go after I tresspassed."

Then, there was a pause. "Why did you-" Shadowpaw began.

"You know what this is about," Sunpaw mewed. "I just have the feeling you're important to my life, and I _know_ you feel the same way." Shadowpaw nodded. "There's something wrong here. I want to figure out what."

"Well, there's enough wrong in _my_ life," Shadowpaw mewed bitterly, referring to the issue with Blackstream. Sunpaw, of course, shot her a questioning look. As Shadowpaw opened her jaws to explain, a shadow fell beside her.

"Shadowpaw!" Ashfire mewed, his eyes betraying his worry. "Come with me!"

"Wait a moment!" Shadowpaw snapped, then turned back to Sunpaw. "Meet me on the border tomorrow night," she mewed quietly, so that Ashfire wouldn't hear. She had some explaining to do to Sunpaw, and so did Sunpaw. She turned back to the gray tom. "What?"

Ashfire fell in beside her as they made their way through the crowd. "Have you seen Silvergaze?"

"What? Of course I have!" Shadowpaw mewed. "Lots and lots of times."

"I know that," Ashfire growled. "Have you seen her now?"

"No..." Shadowpaw mewed. "Is she missing?" Her gaze flicked around the clearing. Ashfire seemed to be looking, as well. Suddenly, a flash of silver caught her eye. "Is that her?" she murmured, half to herself.

Silvergaze was talking urgently with a red she-cat... _Poppyfoot? "_ Where?" Ashfire mewed.

"Talking to Poppyfoot. I wonder what's wrong," Shadowpaw remarked, heading toward where the two she-cats were conversing. When they broke apart, Shadowpaw turned to Silvergaze. "What happened?"

Silvergaze's eyes were bright with joy. "I'm expecting kits!" she mewed.

Inside, Shadowpaw was shocked. "Already?" she blurted. "You've just been made a warrior!"

"But we've loved each other since I was an apprentice," Silvergaze mewed. "You don't want me to have them?"

"No, no!" Shadowpaw mewed. "Of course I'm happy for you... wait... who's are they?"

"Redstorm's, mouse-brain!" she teased. _Right!_ Shadowpaw had realized that the two had been in love for StarClan knows how long. "Now, listen; the gathering's about to start."


	8. Chapter 8 - Sun

Sunpaw:

Sunpaw watched Shadowpaw take off after Ashfire, and her heart twinged at a sense of betrayal. She would meet Shadowpaw tomorrow night, against the warrior code, at the border, but she knew it was for the best. Then why did she feel so guilty?

It was still against the warrior code, even if it was for a good cause.

Sunpaw sighed and felt someone fall into her, and she yowled in shock as she was easily bowled over. "Watch where you're going!" she snapped. She looked into the face of a handsome gray tom, probably an apprentice, who blinked his blue eyes at her. "Sorry," she mewed, getting to her paws and shaking out her ginger fur, embarrassed at her outburst.

"Hello," the tom mewed. "I'm Sootpaw. Sootpaw of ShadowClan."

"I'm Sunpaw of RiverClan," Sunpaw mewed, feeling herself getting a little hot under her fur. "This is my first gathering."

"Oh. This is my second," Sootpaw mewed. "I mean, it shouldn't be, because I became an apprentice almost the _day_ before the last gathering..."

Sunpaw purred. "Great!" There was something about this apprentice that wasn't there in Cloudpatch... she'd never admit it to anyone, but she thought he was a little cute. But of course, she wouldn't fall head over heels for him. "Who are the leaders?"

"As you know, Streamstar is your leader, Adderstar is my leader, Jaystar-see that gray tom over there?-is ThunderClan's leader, and the last one is the WindClan leader, Wolfstar."

"Oh." Sunpaw glanced over his soft fur, a dark gray coat over his features. Did he feel the same way about her? She just found Sootpaw cuter and nicer than most of the cats in RiverClan. Maybe more than Cloudpatch. "How's life in ShadowClan?"

"Spottedfern's expecting kits," Sootpaw mewed. "She's my mentor, or she _was,_ and now I've got Grayfoot!" He puffed out his chest. "He's the ShadowClan deputy!"

"Really?"

Sootpaw's eyes pricked with self-consciousness as he nodded. "Yes."

"That's amazing!" Sunpaw exclaimed, once again, lost in Sootpaw's blazing blue gaze.

There was a pause as the two of them simply stared at each other in silence. "Well, what's the news in RiverClan, then?"

Sunpaw shrugged. "Nothing much. My littermates and I became apprentices. My mentor's Silversplash, the she-cat over there." She flicked her tail over to where Silversplash was sharing tongues with a ThunderClan warrior.

"Hush!" a ShadowClan elder snapped, passing by. "The Gathering's about to start, now that WindClan's here!"

Sootpaw dipped his head to her. "Sorry, Featherlight."

Featherlight snorted and padded away, and Sunpaw realized that she was right. Jaystar padded to the edge of his branch on the Great Oak. "Let the Gathering begin!" Adderstar flicked his tail toward Jaystar, motioning for him to speak first. Streamstar nodded, and so did Wolfstar, bending her head elegantly. "ThunderClan has been faring well this moon. We have one new apprentice. Shadowpaw!"

Sunpaw's eyes were bright as she called out Shadowpaw's name louder than any other cat near her. "Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw!" She spotted her friend in a group of cats near the edge of the island, where the medicine cats sat. Shadowpaw smiled as she met her gaze.

Sootpaw frowned. "Is she your friend?"

"Yeah," Sunpaw admitted. "We... we met on a border patrol, more than once."

"Oh." Sootpaw seemed satisfied with her response.

"We also have two new warriors," Jaystar announced. "Ashfire and Silvergaze!"

Sunpaw joined in as the cats began to call out for ThunderClan's newest warriors. "Ashfire! Silvergaze! Ashfire! Silvergaze!" Jaystar dipped his head to Adderstar, indicating that he must speak next.

The dark brown tom dipped his head. "We, too, are faring well. We have no news to share, just that we are well." Sunpaw shot a glance at Sootpaw, who shrugged and nodded. He nodded to Streamstar. _Our turn!_ Sunpaw thought excitedly.

"RiverClan is well," Streamstar mewed. "We have three new apprentices: Sunpaw-" Sunpaw puffed out her chest "-Icepaw, and Brightpaw!"

Beside her, Sootpaw cheered loudly for her. "Sunpaw! Icepaw! Brightpaw!"

"Thanks," she murmured. Sootpaw simply dipped his head.

By now, Wolfstar had been silent, but as she spoke, her vocie was cold and angered. "Cats of all clans, I bring news of theft. ThunderClan has been stealing WindClan's prey!"

Sunpaw automatically looked to Shadowpaw, who shook her head fiercely, and was on her paws, yowling indignantly at the WindClan leader. Sunpaw watched as Jaystar waved his tail for silence. "Wolfstar, I can swear by StarClan that none of our warriors have set paw on your territory."

Wolfstar spat. "You have! Then where did the scent come from?"

"It may have drifted over the border," Jaystar mewed calmly.

"You think my warriors cannot tell the difference?" Wolfstar hissed. "If this goes on, Jaystar, there will be a battle, I can assure you." Sunpaw tensed as she thought of Shadowpaw. An image of the black she-cat torn apart in battle filled her mind, but she pushed it away.

Jaystar sighed. "ThunderClan have not been stealing prey."

Wolfstar simply sniffed and shook her head. "We have no other news to share."

"Then the gathering is over," Streamstar mewed, leaping down from her branch in the Great Oak and landing neatly on all four paws. "RiverClan! To me!" she yowled loudly, for all the cats to hear.

Sunpaw murmured a _goodbye_ to Sootpaw and padded away. She turned and followed Streamstar out of the island.

 _I need to meet Shadowpaw tomorrow night at the border,_ she thought, unable to believe that she was breaking the warrior code already. She knew that it was urget, and that the two had to meet, and that StarClan themselves would have willed it, but... she didn't know if she was doing the right thing by meeting Shadowpaw. She had seemed urgent, and she needed to figure out so much...

"So, how was it?" Silversplash mewed.

"It was great!" Her voice dropped. "But I cannot believe that Wolfstar started a fight!"

Silversplash shrugged. "That's Wolfstar for you. Always hostile. But, it's not our problem for now."

 _But it is!_ Sunpaw almost exclaimed aloud. _If Shadowpaw dies in the battle..._


	9. Chapter 9 - Shadow

Shadowpaw:

 _What have I got myself into now?_ Shadowpaw thought miserably, as she silently thanked StarClan that she was the only apprentice, so she would have less trouble sneaking out of camp. _Why did I ever suggest this?_ She lay down in her nest quietly, careful not to draw attention to the apprentices' den while the night patrol returned and warriors padded back into their dens to sleep. Shadowpaw kept one eye wide open, deciding when to leave for the border with RiverClan.

Finally, she got the perfect opportunity. Moonblaze, who was out in the clearing, scanned the camp for any activity, then padded into the warriors's den, leaving the clearing deserted. Shadowpaw jumped to her paws. _This is it._

Shadowpaw's green eyes gleamed as she stalked stealthily out of her den. _Maybe it's best to look normal, and I could supposedly be going on a walk._ She was halted by Moonblaze, who was headed for the dirtplace. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I can't sleep," Shadowpaw mewed, the lie tumbling smoothly out.

Moonblaze narrowed her eyes. "I hope it's nothing more."

Shadowpaw jumped in shock. _Does she know? No, there's no way she could._ "Of course not!" she mewed indignantly, trying to look as innocent as she could manage.

"Good." Moonblaze nodded, flicking her tail and padding away. Shadowpaw's fur bristled in the cold of leaf-fall, and she padded out of camp through the thorn tunnel, the only cat in the forest.

Shadowpaw headed straight for the RiverClan border, padding through the forest until she scented the fresh, cool air. She emerged into the open air and continued toward the border. Her black fur was barely visible in the dark night, but her brilliant green eyes were easily visible. _There!_ The border was a few tail-lengths ahead, so she skidded to a halt as she smelled the scent markers. "Sunpaw?" she murmured. "Sunpaw?"

No reply.

Shadowpaw sighed and settld down in the tall grass, curling her tail neatly around her paws as she waited for her friend. Sure enough, a ginger form exploded from the reeds, panting. "Sorry!" Sunpaw gasped.

Shadowpaw laid a tail on her shoulder. "Doesn't matter," she whispered. The two apprentices stared at each other, lost in a long silence that seemed to last for hours. _Is that it?_ Then, Sunpaw stood up and narrowed her eyes.

"First, you mentioned that something was wrong with your life already," Sunpaw mewed.

Shadowpaw nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes." Sunpaw shot her a questioning glance, one that demanded that Shadowpaw explained. "My mother is Blackstream," she mewed. "I have no littermates. But Blackstream believes that she had given birth to _two_ kits, not just me. No evidence for that, the clans says. I myself am not sure..."

Sunpaw placed her tail on Shadowpaw's shoulder. "I see. You might have a littermate, that disappeared."

"If so, where is it?" Shadowpaw snapped. "Only, I _was_ born on the night of a RiverClan invasion..." She shot a teasing glare at Sunpaw, who flinched.

"Don't blame _me!"_ she mewed. "I wasn't even part of the invasion!"

Shadowpaw sighed. "You know, you might be right," she mewed. "I might actually have a littermate, but... you don't suppose I have a littermate in RiverClan, do you?" She paused.

"No," Sunpaw mewed. "We're all... I mean, we all know our parents, and..."

Shadowpaw shrugged. "Yeah, what I said was probably really unlikely." She dropped her voice to when it was barely higher than a whisper. Her voice was full of bitterness as she spoke. "I don't suppose you have anything like that going on."

"Well," Sunpaw mewed, "actually, anyone would think I have the _perfect_ life, nothing wrong. But... no. I mean, I just feel that there's something _wrong,_ that I may not belong in RiverClan."

"What?"

"No, it's true."

Shadowpaw paused, her green eyes meeting Sunpaw's. "Also... why do we have the same eyes?"

"I... I'm not sure. No one in my family has green eyes," Sunpaw mewed. "Yet another reason why I feel that way."

"I see." Shadowpaw glimpsed the sky brightening, reddening. "It's nearly dawn, so I think we should get back to our own camps." Sunpaw nodded. "Goodbye, then."

"Bye, Shadowpaw." Sunpaw flicked her tail and padded away, and Shadowpaw sighed, heading back to camp. As soon as she padded through the thorn tunnel at dawn, Moonblaze confronted her.

"We're on the dawn patrol. And Silvergaze gave birth to one healthy kit, named Rainkit."

"Great," Shadowpaw mewed, stifling a yawn, not really feeling enthusiastic about the patrol. "Who else?"

"Ashfire, Dawnfang, Brightgleam, and Hawkfang."

"Okay!" Shadowpaw looked to the warriors' den and saw the two toms approaching. Ashfire purred as he saw her, and Shadowpaw waved her tail in reply. "Let's go!" Hawkfang purred as he saw Ashfire press against Shadowpaw.

"Where were you last night?" Ashfire whispered to her. "I wanted to tell you that you were on the dawn patrol, but you weren't in your den."

"I went for a walk," Shadowpaw mewed vaguely. "Nothing more."

Ashfire wasn't convinced. "Really?" His voice softened. "You can tell me, you know." Shadowpaw simply nodded and continued to pad toward the border with WindClan. Ashfire hissed as he saw forms already at the border. "Uh oh," he murmured. "WindClan ahead."

Moonblaze flicked her tail, signaling for them to crouch down. Shadowpaw did so, and, through the bushes, saw a few WindClan cats, enough to match their patrol, mark a border. "Isn't that the wrong-" she began. Ashfire flicked his tail over her mouth to silence her.

"Watch."

Moonblaze emerged from the bushes, her purple eyes vicious and glaring as she padded toward the cats. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You stole our prey," a tom mewed. Shadowpaw recognized him as Flashfur.

A she-cat, Lightwhisker, nodded, amber eyes flashing. "So, we're simply repaying the favor, just in another way."

"How dare you!" Moonblaze hissed, unsheathing her claws and stepping forward. "We never stole prey!"

Flashfur purred. "Just one cat isn't going to be enough to take on our patrol," he mewed, flicking his tail toward the four cats behind him. Moonblaze narrowed her eyes and flicked her tail, signaling the rest of the patrol to rise. Shadowpaw did, smirking as she relished the WindClan cats' appalled faces.

"Oh, I think the patrol will," Moonblaze mewed with false sweetness. She lifted her tail. "Attack!"

Shadowpaw winced. _There's going to be a battle?_ Shaking off her fear, she launched herself forward, barreling into Flashfur himself. The huge black tom simply batted her aside and clawed her fiercely on one shoulder. Shadowpaw hissed and surged upward, bowling Flashfur over and landing on top of him, slicing his ears. She winced as Flashfur rolled over, crushing her beneath him, and clawed his back.

Flashfur hissed. "Not bad for an apprentice," he snarled. He leaped at her, making her yowl in pain as he held her down firmly and tore out clumps of fur. His pawhold tightened on her neck, making Shadowpaw gasp for breath. Shadowpaw saw black spots from the corner of her eyes, then a white flash.

"Leave her alone!" Shadowpaw could recognize the voice anywhere. It was Moonblaze. _Thank StarClan!_

Shadowpaw flung herself at Lightwhisker, who was pinning Ashfire down. "Get off him!" she yowled, taking her by surprise and bowling her over. She pinned Lightwhisker down and raked her claws across the pale tabby she-cat's face, making her screech.

"Thanks!" Ashfire panted, pinning down another she-cat.

Shadowpaw turned to see Flashfur hanging limply in Moonblaze's jaws, still flailing. The black tom screeched. "Retreat!" Moonblaze released him and watched, satisfied, as he fled across the border. Shadowpaw released Lightwhisker, who followed. _We won._


	10. Chapter 10 - Sun

Sunpaw:

Sunpaw leaned away from the water and flashed out a paw, hitting a fish and tossing it onto the ground. She was hunting alone by the RiverClan border with ShadowClan. Suddenly, she pricked her ears, hearing a splash and a cry somewhat upriver, and dropped the fish from her jaws. She rose to her paws and scrambled along the lake shore, heading toward where she thought she heard the sound.

 _There!_ A dark gray shape floudered helplessly in the water. _Sootpaw!_ This would be the second time she had saved a cat from drowning, she realized. The ShadowClan tom's fur was drenched and heavy as he called out again. _This is yet another cat whom I just cannot let to drown._

Sunpaw launched herself into the water, shivering at the sudden cold. Kicking out once, she dove beneath the water and reappeared above, Sootpaw's neck in her jaws. Panting, she hauled the ShadowClan tom towards the shore and left him on the ShadowClan side of the border. Sootpaw stirred, coughing. "Thanks," he croaked. He looked around, making sure that no one was watching. "Why did you do it?"

Sunpaw avoided the truth. "I couldn't bear to see any cat drown."

"Yeah, right." Sootpaw had regained his old spirit by now. "You did it because you actually care, don't you?" Sunpaw nodded, and Sootpaw unexpectedly leaned forward and licked her cheek affectionately. "Don't worry. I do, too."

"You do?" Sunpaw blinked in shock.

"Of course!" Sootpaw purred, then froze. The two of them heard a rustle in the bushes behind Sootpaw. "I've got to go. I'll... meet me here tonight." Sunpaw nodded, her green eyes shining in excitement. Her heart was beating wildly as Sootpaw turned and padded away. The dark gray tom _loved_ her, and, though she had never thought she would, Sunpaw did, too.

 _Meet me here tonight._ Sunpaw stared after Sootpaw, deep into ShadowClan territory. Long after the gray tom had vanished into the heart of his territory, she was still staring after him, a tug of longing in her heart.

"Sunpaw? Sunpaw! Answer me!" Paws prodded her side, and she whirled around, jolted, to see Cloudpatch beside her. "You were staring at nothing for so long!"

Sunpaw shook her head. "It was nothing."

"Here." Cloudpatch pressed against her. "Come with me for a walk." Sunpaw padded beside him as they padded through their territory. It had been three moons since she had become an apprentice, and her ginger shape had grown larger and more muscular. "Sunpaw, I-"

Sunpaw tensed. "What?"

"Sunpaw... I think I love you," Cloudpatch admitted, licking his gray-white chest in embarrassment, though his blue eyes glowed with affection.

 _How do I say this?_ Sunpaw took in a deep breath. "Cloudpatch... I'm sorry... I don't feel the same way."

Cloudpatch's eyes took on an expression of deep hurt as he drew away from her in shock. Abruptly, he rose to his paws, tears glistening in his eyes, and stalked away. Sunpaw stared helplessly after him, unable to do or say anything. _StarClan, was that the right thing to do?_ she thought miserably. _Should I meet Sootpaw at night?_

There was no answer, only the faint trace of stars in the evening sky glowing icily cold, unresponsive to her plea. Sighing, Sunpaw padded back to camp, her tail drooping in loss. Her green eyes were dull as she padded into the clearing. Silversplash padded over. "What's wrong?"

Sunpaw shook her head. "Nothing."

Realizing that Sunpaw was not planning on saying anything, Silversplash continued, "I came to tell you, your assessment is tomorrow! It's not your final assessment, of course, but..."

Sunpaw sighed, acknowledging her mentor with a nod before padding away. She knew it would be hopeless to pursue Cloudpatch and tell him she was sorry, and try to regain his friendship, so she sighed and padded over to sit in the reeds. She caught a glimpse of Rainblaze storming over, glaring at her. "What did you do to him?" she snapped, angrily. "I told you not to hurt him!"

"I didn't do... I mean, I just told him I didn't feel the same way about him that he felt about me, and that I was sorry," Sunpaw replied, though tears shone in her eyes.

Rainblaze sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what to do. I'm not going to force you into a relationship with Cloudpatch, but I don't want him to feel hurt, either." Sunpaw felt a pang of pity for the dark she-cat, who was torn in two. She sighed. "Go and get some fresh-kill."

 _Fresh-kill._ Sunpaw realized that she had left her catch by the river, but now, she didn't care. She shook her head. "I'm fine. I think I'll go and rest."

"No! Sunpaw, no, I know you are sorry and upset, but-"

"I'm _not_ upset!" Sunpaw snapped.

Rainblaze rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Go and get fresh-kill. Now." She pointed with her tail at the fresh-kill pile, her eyes hard, stubborn, firm. Sunpaw shook her head, her expression matching Rainblaze's. Rainblaze sighed. "Please, Sunpaw. It'll do you good." Sunpaw was startled by her change in tone, but she slowly padded over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a small minnow before padding back to her friend.

Only when she started to nibble at the small fish did she find out how hungry she was, but of course, she didn't admit it. She swallowed the minnow and pointed with her tail. "The night patrol is going out. We should go and rest."

Rainblaze narrowed her eyes. "Yes. We should." She padded over to the warriors' den, and Sunpaw padded into the apprentices' den.

"Icepaw? Brightpaw?" she called. The den was deserted. Heartbeats later, Icepaw bounded into the den, then Brightpaw.

"Hi, Sunpaw!" Brightpaw called.

Icepaw nodded. "Hello! We just finished patrolling."

"Sunpaw!" Brightpaw mewed. "We have an assessment tomorrow!" Sunpaw nodded.

"So do I," Sunpaw mewed, pushing away the urge to roll her eyes at Brightpaw's words. "I'm not tired," she mewed. "I think I'll go for a walk. You two stay here and rest." Icepaw nodded and Brightpaw flicked her tail before dipping her head. "And if any cat asks, tell them I went for a walk."

Sunpaw slipped out of the apprentices' den, her heart thumping. She padded out of camp, unseen by the cats in the clearing, and darted towards the border RiverClan shared with ShadowClan. Sure enough, Sootpaw's dark gray form was settled on his side of the border. "You came," Sunpaw mewed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sootpaw mewed. His voice softened. "How's life in RiverClan?"

Sunpaw mentally refused to tell him anything about what had happened with Cloudpatch. "I have my second assessment tomorrow!"

"Great!" Sootpaw mewed. "Good luck! What is it?"

"For hunting, I think it'll be only _too_ easy, as we have way more prey than is needed," Sunpaw mewed. "Do you want me to show you how to fish?" Those words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, but now, she couldn't take them back.

Sootpaw nodded, an unreadable emotion present on his face. His eyes gleamed. "Of course!"

Sunpaw sighed and padded over to the edge of the lake. "Position yourself so that your shadow doesn't fall over the water," she instructed. "Now, put out a paw _fast_ and grab a fish!"

 _Oh, StarClan, what have I done?_ Then, she reassured herself. _It doesn't matter. Sootpaw loves me. He wouldn't tell, would he?_

Sunpaw purred as Sootpaw flashed out a paw, catching a fish... a trout. "Great!" she mewed, purring in excitement as Sootpaw puffed out his chest in pride. To her surprise, he dropped the trout on her side of the border.

"Here," he mewed. "You keep it."

"Why-" Sunpaw began, but Sootpaw shook his head.

"Just take it!" Sootpaw mewed.

Sunpaw shrugged. "All right, then." She rose to her paws. "I think I should be getting back," she mewed. "I'll meet you in two nights." She picked up the trout in her jaws and turned back to camp. Only then did she realize that she had forgotten to meet Shadowpaw that night.


	11. Chapter 11 - Shadow

Shadowpaw:

Shadowpaw had been emotionally disturbed ever since three nights ago, when Sunpaw hadn't shown up to meet her at the border. _What if something has happened to her?_

Ashfire was beside her. "Guess what?"

"What?" Shadowpaw turned to face him.

"Moonblaze said you passed your assessment!"

"Really?" Shadowpaw was surprised. She hadn't caught much in her hunt, except for two squirrels and a mouse, so she had really doubted that she would pass. Shrugging, she pressed against Ashfire. Then, she remembered. Tonight, she would give Sunpaw another chance. She would be meeting the ginger she-cat again tonight, after she and Ashfire finished their hunt for the night. They were on the night hunt patrol, the last of the day.

Moonblaze nodded. "You did. I told Jaystar that normally, you do hunt well, just that, for the last few days, you have been _quite distracted,"_ she mewed pointedly, meaning that Shadowpaw had refused to tell her what had been on her mind.

"Thanks," Shadowpaw muttered. Ashfire pressed against her.

"Shadowpaw?" he whispered, into her ear.

Shadowpaw turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Er... never mind," he muttered, seeming embarrassed at what he was about to say.

"No, not never mind," Shadowpaw snapped. "Spit it out."

Ashfire sighed. "Shadowpaw, I think I... like you," he murmured. "As in, really care for you." Shadowpaw pressed her muzzle against his, and their tails twined automatically.

"Stupid furball," she whispered. "I do, too."

It was true. Shadowpaw and Ashfire had recently become close, and maybe more than friends, as it seemed. Shadowpaw padded ahead as Moonblaze spoke. "Let's gather our prey and finish off."

Shadowpaw grabbed the mouse that she had buried and held it tightly in her jaws. "Let's go," she mumbled, around the furry prey in her jaws. Ashfire purred in amusement and nudged her affectionately, before picking up his sparrow. Moonblaze nodded to them, a chaffinch in her jaws, and the small hunting patrol headed back to camp. Shadowpaw directly headed for the fresh-kill pile and left her prey on top of it.

"Good night," Ashfire murmured, dropping his prey as well. Shadowpaw nodded and disappeared into the apprentices' den. She peered out, watching Ashfire and Moonblaze pad into the warriors' den before creeping out of the apprentices' den and out of camp.

Soon enough, she arrived at the border shared with RiverClan, where Sunpaw waited. "Sunpaw!" she gasped. "What in the name of StarClan? Why weren't you-"

Sunpaw cut her off. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I... _wasn't able_ to come last time."

Shadowpaw sensed that the RiverClan she-cat was hiding something. "Why?"

"Um..." Sunpaw swallowed. She leaned closer. Though no one was there, she whispered quietly, "Please don't tell. I... I was with a ShadowClan tom."

"What?" Shadowpaw snarled, breaking away from the ginger she-cat.

Sunpaw hung her head. "I'm sorry... it's true. Now please, move on!" Her voice was higher than usual. "Why does no cat in my family have green eyes _or_ ginger fur like I do? It makes me feel like I don't belong!"

"There are cats in _my_ family that do," Shadowpaw whispered, thoughtfully.

Sunpaw's eyes narrowed, but, before spitting out an angry retort, she paused. "Are you saying-"

"Yes. I am," Shadowpaw mewed. "Can you come up with anything else? We have the same eyes. Your kin don't have any appearance in common with you, but _my_ kin do..."

"Why am I in RiverClan? Why are you in ThunderClan?" Sunpaw mewed. "Could it be the invasion?"

Shadowpaw sighed. "Could be... I really think so. I know there was no evidence, but all queens are tired after birth, so Blackstream could have fallen asleep at the time. And since it was an invasion on our camp," she mewed, her eyes narrowing as she realized that everything was fitting perfectly and unfortunately together, "RiverClan had to have disguised their scent so that they wouldn't be found before they reached our camp."

Sunpaw nodded, her eyes wide. "So... that's it? We're littermates?" Her voice came out as barely a gasp. "Why would RiverClan steal _me?_ A _kit?"_

"I really don't know," Shadowpaw mewed. "Why did the invasion happen in the first place?"

"RiverClan thought ThunderClan was stealing prey, so maybe they just _repayed the favor_ by stealing a kit," Sunpaw replied, promptly, but bitterly. Shadowpaw could see tears spilling from her eyes. She paused before continuing. "You know, I shouldn't really be saying this," she murmured quietly, "but I'm glad you're my sister. I would never have wanted otherwise."

"I'm as close to you as I would be to a littermate," Shadowpaw confirmed.

"I'm closer to you than I _am_ to my littermates," Sunpaw agreed.

"Now, what do we do with this knowledge?" Shadowpaw asked. "We can't just sit around as though nothing happened. Should I tell Blackstream? The clan?"

Sunpaw shook her head. "Let this be our secret for now. When the time is right, they will find out."

Shadowpaw nodded and took a step back. "Wait, Sunpaw. Who is it?"

"Who's what?"

Shadowpaw dropped her voice to a whisper. "The tom that you meet many nights _against the warrior code."_ Her voice was scathing and hard.

"No, you don't understand!" Sunpaw exclaimed. "Well, this is against the warrior code as well."

Shadowpaw shrugged, purring at her logic. "True. Who is it?"

Sunpaw took in a deep breath. "Sootpaw."

"Sootpaw?"

"Dark gray tom? Blue eyes? ShadowClan?" Sunpaw offered.

Shadowpaw hissed. "I'm not an idiot! I know that!" Sunpaw looked a little taken aback by her tone, so her voice softened. "Sorry. But why _him?_ He looks... well... _dangerous..._ and, I mean, crafty. Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Sunpaw mewed. "He loves me, and I love him!"

"That may not be-" Shadowpaw began.

"That leaves just one problem..." Sunpaw mewed.

Shadowpaw stared at her. "What now?"

"Cloudpatch loves me... I like him as a friend, but when I told him that, he just got angry!" Sunpaw mewed, her tail drooping. Shadowpaw pressed against her comfortingly and placed her head beside her littermate's.

"Don't worry about it," Shadowpaw mewed. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Sunpaw didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway. Shadowpaw spoke again. "Why do we have _this_ problem?" she mewed. "It's just... not fair! I'm glad we're littermates, but it creates such a problem!"

This time, it was Sunpaw who rubbed against her consolingly. "Don't worry," she mewed. "Whatever happens to you happens to me."

"Thanks, Sunpaw. And you, me." Shadowpaw dipped her head. "We should go now."

"Yes. Bye, Shadowpaw," Sunpaw mewed, her voice sounding almost... _sad_ and gloomy.

Shadowpaw nodded, the traces of a smirk creeping onto her face. "Bye, _sister."_ Sunpaw waved her tail and vanished into RiverClan territory. Shadowpaw stared after her for StarClan knew how long, but she couldn't tear her gaze away.

"Shadowpaw!"

 _Oh, StarClan, has someone figured out? Seen me with Sunpaw?_ Shadowpaw's tail drooped, but she didn't turn around. Fur pressed at her side, and Shadowpaw realized that it was Ashfire who had called her. "Yes..." her voice was tired.

"Shadowpaw, what were you doing with that _RiverClan_ she-cat? Why were you with her?" Ashfire demanded. His voice softened. "I promise I'll keep it secret, if you tell me why you were with her."

Shadowpaw turned, her green eyes boring into his blue ones, her gaze even and direct. "Because she's my sister."


	12. Chapter 12 - Sun

Sunpaw:

It had been moons since she and Shadowpaw had figured that they were littermates, and they had hidden their secret well. Well, except for Shadowpaw's best ThunderClan friend, Ashfire, who had figured out the same day as them. Sunpaw tucked in her tail and followed Willowsplash, the new RiverClan deputy, and Streamstar out of camp, half the clan at her side as they padded to the gathering. This time, out of her "littermates" (Brightpaw and Icepaw)- would they still be considered her littermates?- she had been the only one chosen to go.

A drought, a heavy, serious drought, had fallen across all the clans recently, and the lake seemed to be drying up, along with some of the streams. All the clans were short of land prey, and RiverClan was also short in fish. Hunger threatened to destroy the clans.

Sunpaw fell behind a little, noticing a certain gray-white tom padding alone near the end. "Cloudpatch-" she began.

Cloudpatch's head barely turned, but Sunpaw could see that his once soft, blue eyes were now hard and cold as they gleamed in the half-light. Without replying, the young warrior stalked ahead, his tail high. Sunpaw glanced helplessly after him, her heart heavy, shattering, with the loss of a friend. When her heart was heavy, so were her feet, as Sunpaw trudged sadly along, after the RiverClan cats.

Sunpaw's head and tail drooped as she watched Cloudpatch weave ahead. Still, she didn't feel the loss as hard as she would feel if she had loved him any more than a close friend, but she knew that she would miss the young warrior. Sunpaw felt that she would never truly love the gray-white tom, but she thought that the two would have gotten along quite well if Cloudpatch had never truly loved her.

Sunpaw felt something stir beside her, and she didn't need to look up to know that it was Rainblaze. "Well, Sunpaw," the dark gray she-cat mewed. "I can't say that it's all your fault, but it's certainly not his, either. You gave him the illusion you loved him, by acting kind and all, and that gave him the _confidence_ to tell you that he loved you! And then you let him down!"

"No, it's not like that-" Sunpaw mewed.

Rainblaze waved her tail for silence. "I'm not finished. You haven't heard _your_ side of this yet. It's not your fault that you didn't love him, and you tried to tell him as nicely as you could. I don't think you could have done anything else."

 _But I could,_ Sunpaw thought. _I could have declined Sootpaw, and not have met him every night._ Of course, she didn't put what she was thinking into words.

Rainblaze paused for a moment, then purposefully slowed until she and Sunpaw lagged behind everyone else. "Sunpaw?"

"Yes?" Sunpaw mewed, pricking her ears.

"Why don't you love Cloudpatch? I mean, why... _who_ else would you love?" Rainblaze mewed, quietly.

Sunpaw stiffened, her heart sinking at the inevitable truth. "Please, Rainblaze," she whispered, "don't tell a soul."

"I won't," Rainblaze mewed, her eyes narrowing in half-suspicion and half-curiosity. "But just tell me. Who's the lucky tom?" she mewed, teasingly.

"It's... Sootpaw of ShadowClan."

"What?"

"I _know_ it's against the code, and I'm sorry," Sunpaw mewed, a little annoyed. "But I _can't_ help it!" Rainblaze didn't say anything, so Sunpaw hung her head. "Go on! Tell me off! Tell me how _important_ the warrior code is, and-"

Rainblaze laid her tail on her shoulder. "I'm not going to tell you off," she mewed.

Sunpaw blinked. "What?"

"You have the power and the freedom to make your own decisions," Rainblaze murmured. "If that is your choice, we cannot do anything to change it." Sunpaw stared at her, but was unable to find any insincerity in the depths of her deep blue gaze.

Sunpaw nodded, a little startled by the deeper wisdom with which Rainblaze spoke. "Thank you. A-and, you won't tell...?"

"I won't," she promised. She gave Sunpaw a little nudge. "Now, come on, let's cross." She padded onto the tree-bridge easily, her claws gripping the bark as she crossed neatly. "Come on!" Sunpaw scowled. Rainblaze didn't need to treat her like this was her first gathering. In fact, this was her fourth or fifth, but she didn't spit back an angry retort as Rainblaze called her over. She simply crossed the fallen tree and made her way into the island.

However, she was halted by Rainblaze, who hissed at her. "You need to stop acting like the world is coming to an end, Sunpaw!"

"What? I'm not!"

"Right," Rainblaze mewed drily. "Next, you'll be telling me that hedgehogs can fly. No, fine, you're acting too gloomy."

Sunpaw snarled. "I don't care. Like you said, _I have the power and the freedom to make my own decisions,_ " she mimicked. "I _choose_ to be gloomy. Alright?"

"No, it's not alright!" Rainblaze snapped. "That's not power and freedom to make decisions, that's just..." She broke off. "All right, just _please_ try to act brighter and happier!" Sunpaw rolled her eyes, but she nodded anyways. Her eyes brightened as her gaze fixed on a dark gray tom's fur as he moved through the crowd toward her.

"Sootpaw!" she mewed, fighting off the urge to rub against him with so many cats watching. "How's life in ShadowClan?"

"Sootpaw?" Sootpaw mewed, with mock confusion. "If you don't mind, my name's Soot _claw."_

Sunpaw gasped. "You became a warrior? Already?" She had almost another moon until her final assessment.

"It was a little early, but it was because I saved Darkblaze from a fox," Sootclaw mewed, sounding rather proud as he spoke. "I became a warrior just this morning."

"That's great!"

"Well, how's life in RiverClan?" Sootclaw mewed, the same unreadable glint in his eyes as there had been when Sunpaw had taught him to fish.

Sunpaw shrugged. "It's fine." She didn't want to drop any hints about Cloudpatch. "We have a new deputy, Willowsplash, and our medicine cat - you remember Frostwing? - discovered a fresh bout of herbs, catmint!"

Sootclaw's eyes darkened. "There's greencough in our camp," he muttered. His eyes flickered for a moment, and traces of a smirk crept across his face.

Sunpaw narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, never mind." Sunpaw thought he spoke too quickly, and realized that he was hiding something. "Just an idea I had."

"How's your clan coping with the drought?" Sunpaw asked.

Sootclaw shuddered a little. "We're really short of prey," he admitted.

"So are all the clans," Sunpaw snapped. "So what's new about that?" Sootpaw looked surprised by her outburst, but she flicked her tail. "It's drying all our water, and we can't eat fish or land prey!"

"Let the gathering begin!" Sunpaw pricked her ears as she heard Adderstar let out a yowl. She watched as the ShadowClan leader dipped his head to Wolfstar. "You may speak first."

Wolfstar flicked her tail. "The effects of the drought have been hard on all the clans," she mewed. "We are all short of land prey. One of our elders, Windrunner, and a warrior, Swiftfang, have passed away to hunt with StarClan."

She stepped back and let Streamstar take her place. "RiverClan has also been hit by the drought. Prey in the lake is short, and we have turned a little to land prey, not completely, but just partially. Bluewisp is dead, and Willowsplash has taken her place as deputy." A few yowls of mourning rang out from all the clans; Sunpaw realized that Bluewisp had been a popular deputy in all the clans.

"We have been struck by greencough as well as hunger. The drought has taken all prey, which makes it almost impossible for our sick to survive. Still, we are fighting as hard as we can to survive. Whiteflame, Shadeheart, and Blackmoon have died this moon," Adderstar mewed. _It seems that every clan has its losses this moon,_ Sunpaw thought.

Jaystar dipped his head. "ThunderClan have lost Oakshade, a great loss for our clan. However, we have a new apprentice this moon. Or, kind of. Daisyfoot has left the life of a warrior and accepted apprenticeship to Poppyfoot, to become a medicine cat." Sunpaw turned to see the cream-furred she-cat raise her head proudly from where she sat with the medicine cats as appreciative cheers rang out for her. "That is all. The gathering is over."

Sootpaw's tail touched her cheek. "See you tonight."


	13. Chapter 13 - Shadow

Shadowpaw:

Shadowpaw blinked awake as she felt too warm under her fur. And the light in the distance. What was wrong? This was no regular dawn. The sky was yellower, the world was hotter and brighter, and there was a distant roar she could hear. Was it the drought? Is that why it was so hot? Then what about the heat?

Shadowpaw stared out, puzzled, until the roar grew louded. She let out a yowl of shock, realizing just as an oak burst into flame. "Fire! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"What's happening?"

"What fire?"

Sleepy but anxious mews rang out through the barely-waking clan. Shadowpaw darted into the warriors' den. "Fire! The forest is on fire!" she yowled, causing more sleepy heads to lift off the soft moss nests. Then, she darted into the nursery, where Silvergaze and Stormkit and Nightbreeze and her two kits, Dawnkit and Lightkit, were just rousing, shocked by the quick-spreading news. "We need to leave the camp!"

"Shadowpaw, what's the matter?" It was Moonblaze, her white fur bristling as she padded over.

Just then, two of the trees on the edge of the clearing burst into flames, leaving smoky, charred stumps of bark. _"That's_ the matter," she mewed, flicking her tail to point. Without another word, she padded into the medicine cats' den, where Poppyfoot was already awake. "Fire! Come on!" she yowled, alerting and waking Daisyfoot as well. She padded out into the clearing again to see Moonblaze headed for the elders' den, and nodded her approval.

 _There's someone else..._ Shadowpaw thought, but she couldn't think whom she had forgotten. Then, heartbeats later, it hit her. _Jaystar!_ She raced across the clearing, her paws skimming across the ground, her eyes wide, fur bristling. She burst into the den to find the ThunderClan leader peacefully asleep, his gray fur flat and still. His paws didn't even twitch as Shadowpaw called his name. Shocked, Shadowpaw prodded him, only to realize that his chest no longer rose and fell, his heartbeat silent. _No._ "He won't wake up!" she wailed.

Moonblaze was at her side in an instant, her eyes pools of grief. "He hunts with StarClan, now. He breathed in too much smoke."

"Then you're ThunderClan's leader," Shadowpaw mewed, still shocked.

Moonblaze nodded, padding out of the den. "Clanmates, Jaystar is dead, breathing in too much smoke. I am your leader now. We must leave camp and head for the gathering island, as it is surrounded by water."

Approving murmurs ran through the listening cats, and Shadowpaw saw Nightbreeze pad out of the nursery. She padded back into the warriors' den, just to check that no one was left. Instead, she found a still, black shape, almost unmoving, but she saw the faint rise and fall of her chest.

"Blackstream?" Shadowpaw raced over, prodding her mother gently. "Blackstream!"

"Shadowpaw." Her mother weakly lifted her head, her eyes barely open. "I had to tell you, that I'm _sure_ you have a littermate... I..."

"Yes," Shadowpaw mewed. _I have to tell her now._ "I know. I met her... it's Sunpaw of RiverClan."

Blackstream didn't say anything, just grunted. "I'm sorry you didn't figure out earlier..."

Shadowpaw's tail was against her. "Hush... we need to get out of camp."

"No, Shadowpaw." Blackstream let out a raspy, amused purr. "Leave me. I can hear StarClan calling me. It is my time to leave."

"No!" Shadowpaw wailed, burying her nose in her mother's fur. "Don't leave... us!"

"I will always be with you," she whispered, her eyes clouding over, her head lolling back. Shadowpaw let out another wail and stared at the limp body of her mother, tears filling her green eyes, her tail drooping as she fastened her teeth in Blackstream's scruff and dragged her out of the den, laying her in the center of the clearing.

"We can't take her with us!" a voice called; it was Dustflash.

"I'll carry her," Moonblaze volunteered, padding over and taking the black she-cat's scruff in her jaws. Just then, a burning branch tumbled onto the elders' den, and a yowl of shock was heard from inside.

"Moonheart!" Shadowpaw bounded toward the elders' den, but before she could go in, teeth fastened in her tail and dragged her back.

"No, Shadowpaw," Moonblaze growled. "It's no use. You can't go in there." She gestured toward a burning log that barred the entrance to the elders' den. Just then, Dawnfang padded turned to the clan.

"Could one of you help me carry Jaystar? He's no lightweight, you know," the red she-cat mewed. Shadowpaw saw Dustflash dip his head and sink his teeth into the cold, limp body of their former leader.

Moonblaze gasped as she saw the thorn tunnel on fire. "We need to leave, now! Before we are surrounded by fire!" Moonblaze yowled, flicking her tail to gather all of the ThunderClan cats. "This way!" She raced through the dirtplace tunnel, turning her head to check that the others were following. Shadowpaw padded after her, Ashfire at her side, close to her.

"Why a fire, on top of a drought?" Ashfire moaned.

"Ask StarClan," Shadowpaw teased.

The last cat to leave camp was Nightbreeze, her green eyes frantic and worried as she raced forward. "I can't find Lightkit anywhere! I think she might still be in the nursery!" she wailed, her fur bristling with anxiety as she nudged Dawnkit forward.

"What?" Moonblaze whipped around, her voice a little muffled by Blackstream's scruff in her jaws. Nightbreeze took a pace back, headed back for the camp. "No, Nightbreeze. We can't afford to lose you as well." Ignoring her warning, Shadowpaw broke away from the startled Ashfire and turned, racing back to camp. _Lightkit!_ "Shadowpaw, no!" Moonblaze yowled, but Shadowpaw flattened her ears and ran, back through the dirtplace tunnel, just as the dirtplace tunnel burst into flames.

 _Oh, StarClan! There's no way out, now!_ Shadowpaw almost wailed out loud in fear, but she clamped her jaws together and padded toward the nursery. _No!_ The nursery entrance was blocked by a large, fallen tree, that crackled, alive with a blaze. "Lightkit?" she called tentatively. "Are you in there?"

No words answered her, but Shadowpaw could her a small, terrified whimper. Taking in a deep breath, she bunched her muscles, ready to leap over the flames. _StarClan, stop me from what I am about to do!_ Shadowpaw forced herself not to yowl out loud as she sprang, a small part of the burning wood scraping her shoulder. "Lightkit?" She found the light gray tabby kit pressed against the wall of the nursery, trapped by a fallen branch, flames licking toward her. "Lightkit!" she yowled again, this time catching the she-cat's attention. "Over here!"

"Sh-shadowpaw?" she mumbled, her blue eyes surprised.

Stretching herself over the burning branch, Shadowpaw grabbed Lightkit's scruff in her jaws. "Let's go!" She leaped over the fallen, flaming tree and into the clearing, before nearly dropping Lightkit in her shock. "How do we get out?"

Lightkit looked up to her, her tail drooping. "This was all my fault!" she wailed. "I'm so sorry!"

Shadowpaw flicked her tail over Lightkit's jaws to silence her. "No, it was _my_ choice to come back for you," she told the kit. "For now, let's just figure out a way to get out of here!" She gasped as the flames came closer, surrounding the two she-cats. _No!_ "StarClan help us!" she yowled, as the flames came closer and closer. She threw herself over the trembling body of Lightkit protectively, as the world went black.


	14. Chapter 14 - Sun

Sunpaw:

"There's something wrong," Sunpaw remarked to Silversplash. "I can feel it in my heart."

"Where?" Silversplash mewed, narrowing her eyes.

Sunpaw shrugged. "I don't really know."

Silversplash sighed. "Really, you shouldn't worry, Sunpaw. It's probably nothing." She paused, then flicked her tail. "Now, go on. Brightpaw and Icepaw have already started their assessments!" Sunpaw tensed. Today was her final assessment, and, if all went well, she would be a warrior by sunset. She padded over to the lake shore to hunt. She spotted a large trout in the water and leaned back, her shadow away from the water as she scooped it out and killed it quickly.

She turned to look for Silversplash, but she had vanished. As Sunpaw caught a pike, she spotted a dark figure by the water, a fish in its jaws. She narrowed her eyes and padded over, her heart thumping as she realized who it was. "Sootclaw! What in the name of StarClan are you doing?"

Her friend's blue eyes betrayed shock and guilt as he stared at her. "Our clan is starving... and dying from greencough," he mewed defensively.

"We face hunger, too!" Sunpaw snapped. "All the clans do!" Her gaze was hard as she glared at Sootclaw. Her voice was a whisper as she spoke again. "You _used_ me!" she gasped, her tail lashing. A smirk crept across Sootclaw's face, and Sunpaw unsheathed her claws, scoring them across his face, making him yowl. To her surprise, he didn't retaliate.

"We needed prey badly," he growled.

"Leave." Sunpaw's voice was a snarl as she spoke. Her voice lowered. "Tomorrow night. We need to settle things." Sootclaw let out a snarl but nodded and padded away, the fish still in his jaws. "Prey-thief," she muttered, before going back to fishing.

However, for the rest of her assessment in hunting, she was bitter and angry. She didn't even feel a small bit of loss when she thought about Sootclaw; she was simply angry, and she would never forgive the dark gray tom for what he had done. _To think I actually loved him once._ She snorted. She unsheathed her claws, imagining them tearing into Sootclaw's pelt, creating streaks of blood across his fur. _He used me. He never really loved me._

Sunpaw shuddered and let out a growl as she thought about how the cat she had once loved had _betrayed_ her. _Is this how Cloudpatch felt?_

"Sunpaw, stop! What are you doing?" Sunpaw jumped and whirled around to see Silversplash, looking at her in confusion. Sunpaw stared down at her paws to see the minnow she had caught, bloody and mangled, from her claws.

"Sorry!" she gasped, surprised. "I was thinking about ShadowClan tresspassers."

Silversplash laid her tail on her shoulder. "It's okay." She paused. "It's time for your fighting assessment. Come along." Her heart thumping with anticipation, Sunpaw padded after her mentor, into the clearing where the apprentices' trained for battle. She saw no sign of Brightpaw and Icepaw, and Silversplash saw her sniff for them. "They're done already. Now, it's your turn. Attack me."

Sunpaw gulped and circled around her mentor, her eyes slits as she imagined Silversplash to be a real enemy. _Like Sootclaw._ Sunpaw hissed and dodged as her mentor leaped first, and managed to land a few soft blows on the gray she-cat. Silversplash hissed and landed a blow on her muzzle, but Sunpaw bowled her over and battered her belly with her hind paws.

As she continued to fight as hard as she could, a haze fell over her. Silversplash's gray pelt became darker, almost black, until it grew to the dark gray pelt of Sootclaw. "You!" she spat, her claws out now as she raked her opponent's shoulder.

"Sunpaw! Stop!" The haze vanished, and Silversplash was gasping for breath, pinned down by Sunpaw, a cut on her shoulder.

Sunpaw gasped. "No... I thought you were someone else..."

Silversplash sighed. "It's fine. Come on, let's get back to camp. I think you passed you final assessment!" Sunpaw brightened, her eyes gleaming with anticipation, and she raced over to the apprentices' den, where Brightpaw sat.

"Where's Icepaw?" Sunpaw asked, confused.

Brightpaw waved her tail. "Over there." She pointed to where the white tom was speaking to Reedfur, his father, sounding excited. "Did you pass, Sunpaw?"

"Of course!" Sunpaw mewed. "What do you think I am, a hedgehog?"

"Me, too!" Brightpaw purred. She turned to where Icepaw was approaching them. "How about you? Did you pass?"

Icepaw nodded. "Yes!"

"Great!" Sunpaw mewed excitedly. "Look, it's Streamstar!" She pointed with her tail to where the RiverClan leader was jumping onto the Highrock to address the entire clan. "We're becoming warriors now!"

"Yes!" Brightpaw mewed, racing to the center of the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Streamstar yowled. Pricking her ears, Sunpaw rapidly padded over to the Highrock, beside her littermates, and waited for the rest of the clan to gather around them. She puffed out her chests proudly as Streamstar began to speak. "Brightpaw, Sunpaw, and Icepaw have passed their final assessments, thus it is time for them to become warriors. Darktail, Stormheart, Silversplash, are your apprentices ready?"

Darktail dipped her head. "Icepaw is ready to become a warrior."

Silversplash stepped forward as she spoke. Sunpaw drew in a deep breath. Would she mention anything about her actions during the assessments? "Sunpaw will be a warrior the clan will be proud of."

"Brightpaw has proven herself worthy as well," Stormheart mewed.

"Then I, Streamstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior anscestors to look at these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Brightpaw, Sunpaw, Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Sunpaw was first to speak. "I do." Her voice rang out confidently. _No more Sootclaw._

Icepaw swallowed before nodding. "I do."

"I do." Brightpaw's mew was quiet.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Brightpaw, from this moment onward, you will be known as Brightfall. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Sunpaw watched as her foster-littermate licked Streamstar's shoulder and stepped back proudly. "Sunpaw, from this moment onward, you-"

Sunpaw stepped forward, hardly daring to do so. "Streamstar?" Her mind was set on doing what she had planned before.

The clan gasped, Silversplash the loudest, but Streamstar didn't look in the least bit angry. "Yes, Sunpaw?"

"I would like to be called Sunshade, because everything bright has its darkness, just like I do." The excuse wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't purely true, either. Sunpaw had done it to honor Shadowpaw.

Streamstar narrowed her eyes, but dipped her head. "Very well. Sunpaw, from this moment onward, you will be known as Sunshade. StarClan honors your determination-" Many cats purred at this "-and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Sunshade nodded gratefully and padded forward to lick Streamstar's shoulder with respect. "Icepaw, you will be known as Icegleam. StarClan honors your loyalty and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Sunshade watched as her foster-brother licked the leader's shoulder.

Sunshade puffed out her chest as she heard her clanmates take up the call. "Brightfall! Sunshade! Icegleam!" However, from the corner of her eye, she saw Cloudpatch staring at her, a look of forlorn longing in his eyes.

"Invasion!"

Sunshade pricked her ears as she heard Darktail's yowl. An anxious murmuring began in the crowd, as Sunshade sniffed the air. _ShadowClan._ Instinctively, she unsheathed her claws and sank them into the dirt below her.

Streamstar let out a hiss and addressed her deputy. "Willowsplash, take Sunshade, Reedfur, and Darktail and escort these _tresspassers_ to our camp."

The light gray she-cat nodded and flicked her tail to the chosen cats. _My first task as a warrior!_ Sunshade padded out of camp after Willowsplash, and found the ShadowClan cats waiting just outside the camp. Her green eyes darkened as her gaze landed on Sootclaw. Willowsplash simply flicked her tail. "Why do you come here?"

"To talk." The leader of the patrol, Grayfoot, the ShadowClan deputy, met Willowsplash's gaze evenly.

"Very well." The patrol led the ShadowClan cats into the camp, flanking them on either side.

"Grayfoot." Streamstar's voice was mocking as she addressed the ShadowClan cats. "What brings you here, to our camp?" Her eyes flashed as she glared at the deputy.

"Many moons ago, we aided you in a battle against WindClan," Grayfoot mewed calmly. "We swore that one day, you would have to render us a service." He paused, staring out at the whole of RiverClan. Sunshade shot Sootclaw a glare, which he returned with a smirk. "Now, that day has come."

"What do you want?" Sunshade could find unease under Streamstar's veil of anger.

"Herbs. Greencough has spread in our camp, and we know that you have found catmint, recently. We ask that you spare some of your catmint for us."

 _What? No!_ _This is all my fault!_ Sunshade gasped out loud, realizing that Sootclaw had led her into a trap, faking love for her. He had grasped information about RiverClan, slowly, from her. She shot him another glare, which simply said _'How dare you?'_

Sunshade watched as Streamstar hesitated. "It seems, we have no choice," she growled. "We would be able to take it to a battle, but _we_ are honorable warriors; if we promise something, we will not go back on our word." Sunshade almost laughed as Streamstar placed emphasis on the _'we'._ "Very well. Willowsplash, tell Frostwing to spare a _little_ of her catmint for ShadowClan. Stormheart, Silvershine, and Icegleam, escort these tresspassers off our territory."

 _I can't believe he used me!_ Sunshade thought, staring in anger. _He lied that he loved me to get information!_ Her claws unsheathed, and she stared after the dark gray Sootclaw in hate as he padded out of the RiverClan camp.


	15. Chapter 15 - Shadow

Shadowpaw:

 _"Good, she's awake." A chorus of pleasant voices rang as one in Shadowpaw's ears, as she opened her eyes into a sudden light. Was it the light of the fire? No, it was something warmer, mellower. From the line of cats that greeted her, Shadowpaw could only recognize a few; one was especially familiar._

 _"Blackstream!" she mewed, rubbing against her mother. Then, she turned to face the rest of the cats, noticing the stars shimmering faintly in their fur. "Am I dead?" she asked. And what about Lightkit?_

 _"No, little one." Blackstream looked younger and stronger as she spoke again. "It is not your time yet. You are simply unconscious, and we will send you back in just a heartbeat, while you recover."_

 _"No!" Shadowpaw protested. "Send me back before Lightkit dies!"_

 _Blackstream gazed at her, and for a heartbeat, Shadowpaw could see a flicker of amusement in her eyes. "I see you have spirit, more than I had ever thought you had during my lifetime. Very well, we will send you back now." She led the black apprentice over to a pool of water... or was it water? It seemed to shimmer and glow, the light glittering as it struck the water. "Goodbye, Shadowpaw, and good luck."_

 _Before Shadowpaw could say anything else, something - was it Blackstream? - pushed her, and she tumbled into the pool, not just falling, but being pulled down by some invisible force, down, down, down..._

Shadowpaw blinked awake to see the flames ebbing away. She was unable to see through the thick smoke, and she could tell her pelt was scorched, though it was black. Lightkit lay under her, a burn on her flank. "Lightkit?" She prodded the she-cat.

Lightkit blinked and stood up. "You were unconscious for so long! I thought you were dead!" Shadowpaw simply purred and flicked her tail. "Thank you! You saved my life!"

Shadowpaw simply licked Lightkit over her ears and pressed against her, warmth glowing in the depths of her green eyes. "I'm just glad you're okay," she mewed. She had always been friends with the young she-cat; this incident would most definitely create an even stronger bond between them. She let out a sigh of relief, seeing the ash around the camp. "The danger is over. Come on, let's catch up to the others." She picked up Lightkit in her jaws and gingerly made her way around the smoldering trees and smoke.

She didn't have to look for her clanmates for long. Almost as soon as she padded through the sooty thorn tunnel that seemed like it would collapse soon enough, she was greeted by the shocked mews of her clanmates, who were returning from the island. "Shadowpaw!"

"She survived!"

"She found Lightkit!"

Nightbreeze made her way through the crowd and greeted Shadowpaw warmly. "Thank you, Shadowpaw." She gently took Lightkit from her jaws. "I don't know what would have happened if I lost Lightkit."

"Shadowpaw?" Moonblaze was staring at her with an expression of pure shock on her face. "What happened? How did you do it?"

Shadowpaw looked at her. "I... I don't really remember."

Lightkit bounced toward her. "She leaped over a burning log to get into the nursery, and then she found me! And then, there was no way out of the camp, and we were surrounded by fire, and Shadowpaw stayed on top of me when the fire got really close to us and surrounded us." Her eyes were wide as she spoke. "And then, she passed out, on top of me. When she woke, the fire was gone."

Shadowpaw shot her a grateful glance, which she returned with a small dip of her head. "Well done, Shadowpaw." It was Moonblaze who spoke, her eyes glittering with affection. "You showed great courage when you went back to save Lightkit. She would have died without you." Shadowpaw studied her paws in embarrassment as the clan murmured cheers and congratulations to her. "Now, what is the state of the camp?" Shadowpaw sensed fear and anxiety behind her mew.

"The thorn tunnel needs to be reinforced, and the nursery is blocked by a huge log. Uh... the elders' den and leader's den are completely destroyed. The medicine den is perfectly fine, I believe... and so is the Highledge. Everything else doesn't need immediate attention, but does need to be strengthened later on." Moonblaze gazed at her with a newfound respect in her eyes and dipped her head, her tail kinking over her back, a gesture for the clan to follow as she entered the hollow that made ThunderClan's camp.

Ashfire was suddenly beside Shadowpaw. "I was so worried! I was sure you were dead! What you did was amazing, but it was risky. Don't _ever_ do that again!" Shadowpaw purred and nodded in mock respect. She knew Ashfire was just worried for her.

"I guess I'm going to be the _leader's_ apprentice," Shadowpaw remarked, falling in beside her mentor as they padded into camp.

Moonblaze turned to her. "No, you won't."

"What?"

Moonblaze simply leaped up onto the Highledge. _Am I going to have a new mentor?_ There was no need to call the clan together; they were already there. "It is with sorrow that I announce that Jaystar has gone to hunt with StarClan. I am your new leader, but I cannot afford to visit the Moonpool today, because of all that has happened; I will go tomorrow."

A yowl or two sounded from below. "Moonstar!"

The rest of the clan took up the call, including Shadowpaw. "Moonstar! Moonstar!"

"First, I have two ceremonies to perform. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. Goldenshine will be the new deputy of ThunderClan. Goldenshine, you have proven yourself a loyal warrior in your turn," Moonstar mewed, addressing the golden-furred senior she-cat. "Do you accept the position of deputy?"

Shadowpaw was silent as Goldenshine dipped her head. "I do."

"Thank you." Moonstar nodded to Goldenshine.

"Goldenshine! Goldenshine!" Shadowpaw yowled, alongside her clanmates, cheering for the new deputy. _She deserves it._

"Another thing," Moonstar mewed. _It's about me, isn't it?_ Shadowpaw thought. _I'm going to have a new mentor?_ "Shadowpaw has shown exceeding courage during the fire." Shadowpaw gasped. _I'm becoming a warrior!_ Agreeing murmurs broke out among her clanmates.

"Go on," Ashfire whispered. "You deserve it."

"I approve of Shadowpaw's training, and believe that she deserves to be a warrior, and so much more," Moonstar mewed. "I, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior anscestors to look at this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Shadowpaw's voice was clear as it rang out. _Just that, I have a sister in another clan._

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment onward, you will be known as Shadowflame, because you have proven that even the darkest of shadows have their light. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Shadowflame puffed out her chest and licked Moonstar's shoulder with respect. "Shadowflame! Shadowflame!"


	16. Chapter 16 - Sun

Sunshade:

 _StarClan, this is the last time I will ever meet Sootclaw against the warrior code._ Sunshade's eyes were threatening as she stalked toward the border and watched Sootclaw emerge from the shadows, on his side of the border. "Sootclaw."

"Sunpaw."

"It's Sun _shade,_ now," Sunshade growled, a spark of pride evident in her expression. "But that doesn't defend _why_ you stole prey from us when we needed it most, demanded catmint from us, _and_ used me as a source of information!"

"You gave me the information, Sun _shade,"_ Sootclaw mewed smoothly.

Sunshade let out a hiss, unsheathing her claws, and stepped threateningly forward. "You pulled it out of me. And I will _never_ forgive you for doing so." Sunshade growled and launched herself at Sootclaw, taking him by surprise and bowling him over. Her eyes gleamed viciously as she tore out clumps of fur from his pelt. Sootclaw hissed and raked his claws across her belly, dislodging her and pinning her down, while she struggled in his grip.

"So this is how it all ends?" Sootclaw drawled. "Pity, I would have expected you to be stronger than _that."_ His claws gleamed in the half-light as they rested on her neck. "I think I'll make this slow..."

Sunshade screamed as the gray tom sunk his claws into her belly, drawing blood. _I can't die like this!_ She wriggled desperately as Sootclaw's teeth fastened around her ear, and gasped in pain as he tore into them. She squirmed as she heard Sootclaw's voice uncomfortably close to her ear. "I won't kill you. I think I'd like to leave something that'll be permanent..." His claws hovered above her eyes, and, with a jolt, realized that he would blind her.

Driven by fury, Sunshade thrust him off and stood over him, rage smoldering in her eyes. "I will not let you get away with what you have done," she swore. Her claws scored across his chest, making him gasp for breath. Her teeth clamped around one shoulder, and she jerked it violently, hearing a sharp, satisfying click as Sootclaw yowled in pain and fury. She thrust her claws into his neck, while Sootclaw gasped and struggled under her. "I won't kill you," Sunshade growled. "I'll leave you here, like this. You deserve it. And _never_ speak to me again."

With that, Sunshade turned and raced back to camp. _Oh, Cloudpatch... why did I ever leave you?_

To her surprise, Rainblaze and Cloudpatch were out of camp, talking together. She realized that it was almost dawn, and that the two littermates were sharing prey before getting ready for work. "Uh... Cloudpatch?" she asked, padding over uncertainly.

"What happened to you?" Rainblaze asked.

"I'll tell you later. Cloudpatch?" Sunshade mewed, hesitant.

Blue eyes flashed in her direction, as the gray-white tom turned to face her. "What do you want?"

"C-can we talk? Please?" Sunshade asked. She realized that Cloudpatch was the right tom; that the two were destined to be together. Cloudpatch seemed to consider it, narrowing his eyes, but nodded and padded after her. "Cloudpatch, I-"

"If this is about what you told me the other day, don't waste your breath," he growled.

"Well... I... I'm sorry I said what I said. I hadn't realized until now... I _do_ love you," Sunshade murmured. Cloudpatch looked at her, a little confused, looking like he wasn't sure whether to believe me or not. "I'm sorry, Cloudpatch!" she tried again. "I really miss you."

Cloudpatch's gaze seemed to brighten a little. "Thanks, Sunshade." He rubbed against her, the warmth of his pelt spreading to hers. "I love you too." Their tails entwined, the two warriors padded back to camp. _Thank StarClan he listened!_

Rainblaze looked confused as they padded into camp together, lovingly. "What happened? What about Sootclaw?"

"Sootclaw?" Cloudpatch turned to face Sunshade.

"Cloudpatch, let me explain." Sunshade nodded. "I did love Sootclaw, and I trusted him with so much. But yesterday, he was stealing fish, at a time when we need it most, and, he barged into our camp asking for catmint. He _used_ me, and I will never love him again."

"That's it?" Rainblaze ventured.

"Yes." Sunshade lowered her voice. "Well, the two of us got into a battle, and I won."

Cloudpatch rubbed against him. "It's okay, Sunshade." Sunshade's eyes gleamed as Cloudpatch affectionately flicked her ear with his tail. His eyes brightened, then narrowed teasingly. "Last one to the ThunderClan border is a mouse!" he challenged, speaking as much to Sunshade as he was to his sister, and Stormheart, who was padding over to gather the three of them for the dawn patrol.

Sunshade twitched her whiskers and chased after Cloudpatch, Rainblaze at her heels. Slowly, her eyes fixed on the direction they were heading, she began to widen her lead over Rainblaze and pull closer to Cloudpatch. Her tail streamed out behind her, and her ginger pelt was flat and smooth as she saw that Stormheart was gaining on Rainblaze and her. With an extra burst of speed, Sunshade leaped gracefully over a fallen log, her forepaws at Cloudpatch's tail as she burst ahead of him. "I'm the fastest!" she yowled gleefully, skidding to a halt once she reached the ThunderClan scent markers.

Cloudpatch skidded to a stop beside her. "You're fast!" he mewed, admiringly.

"Yeah!" Sunshade watched as Rainblaze and Stormheart were matched stride for stride as they stopped at the same time.

"Hey!" Sunshade mewed, teasing. "I have an idea! You _both_ are mice!"

Rainblaze frowned. "No! Stormheart can be the mouse!"

Stormheart didn't say anything, but turned to glare at her before shaking his head. Brightfall had previously been mentored by Stormheart, and she had said that he was a little quiet.

Sunshade didn't reply, as a ThunderClan patrol was making its way toward the border; they seemed worried by something. Sunshade narrowed her eyes, scanning the patrol for any signs of Shadowpaw, and found the black she-cat staring at her from where she stood at the back of the patrol.

"You seem worried," Sunshade remarked, to all of the ThunderClan cats.

Shadowpaw glanced at her and nodded in reply. "Not worried, but just... stressed. Fire broke out in our camp a few days ago."

"What?" Rainblaze asked, sounding shocked.

"It's probably because of the drought, isn't it, Shadowpaw?" Sunshade asked her friend.

"My name is Shadow _flame,_ and most likely, yes," she mewed, marking the border along with the rest of her patrol. Sunshade didn't want to seem too warm and welcoming in front of her sister, so she remained quiet and dipped her head, stepping forward to mark the RiverClan border.

Sunshade winced as something cold landed on her nose, and she shook it off. Then, another landed, and she noticed that rain was drizzling all around. Cloudpatch was blinking in confusion, and Shadowflame, and the rest of the ThunderClan patrol, looked relieved. No doubt they were, of course, because a fire had broken out in their camp. "It's raining!" the gray tom next to Shadowflame, Ashfire, mewed excitedly.

"The drought is over!" Stormheart yowled.


	17. Chapter 17 - Shadow

Shadowflame:

Shadowflame's claws unsheathed as she cautiously made her way over the tree-bridge to the gathering island. Silvergaze followed her. "It's your first gathering as a warrior!" she mewed excitedly, happy for the black she-cat.

Shadowflame nodded, her claws almost slipping off the fallen tree. It had rained recently, leaving the island wet. Still, it was a pleasant change after the drought. She crept across, her tail straight, and leaped onto the island, a little startled to find it empty. Were they the first ones here? Or was something wrong in the clans because of the drought?

She shrugged and padded over to Ashfire, who nuzzled her gently. "Look! RiverClan's here!" Shadowflame watched as Moonstar let out a yowl and padded over to the base of the Great Oak, her white coat gleaming. She had gone to receive her nine lives from StarClan a few days ago, and she was successful. Sure enough, she found Sunshade, her flaming ginger coat weaving toward her, and she saw a gray-white tom at her side.

"Sunpaw!" she called, and the ginger she-cat pricked her ears and nodded to her. The RiverClan tom padded alongside her as they reached Shadowflame and Ashfire. "Sunpaw!"

"My name's Sunshade, now," she mewed. "Shadow _flame."_ Shadowflame dipped her head to the gray-white tom. As if Sunshade had read her mind, she nodded in the tom's direction. "That's my mate, Cloudpatch."

"Uh... hello, Cloudpatch. I'm Shadowflame, and this is my mate, Ashfire." Shadowflame sounded a little uncertain as she spoke, then flicked her tail, a signal for the other three cats to follow. _I have some news for you, Sunshade._ The three cats slunk back, where they were hidden by a large bush. "First of all," she mewed, her tail still flicking. "What happened to Sootclaw?"

When she spoke the ShadowClan tom's name, Sunshade's eyes darkened, and her claws unsheathed. "What do you mean, _what about Sootclaw?"_ Ashfire asked.

Shadowflame stared at her paws, and Sunshade shrugged but nodded. "Sunshade used to love a ShadowClan tom named Sootclaw... but she said her mate was Cloudpatch."

Ashfire nodded to her in silence, as Sunshade spoke again. Her voice was a hard, angry whisper. "He _used_ me! I trusted him before with a lot of information, and he stole prey _when we needed it most_ and barged into our camp asking for catmint! I _hate_ that tom." Cloudpatch's tail rested on her back, and her murmured something into her ear.

Shadowflame sighed. "I would never have tried to stop you," she mewed, "but it seems, you have learned for yourself."

Sunshade nodded, rolling her eyes. "Of course."

"Why are you two... such close friends?" Cloudpatch asked, a little hesitant. "I mean, I've seen you two at gatherings. You're not just friends, you're really close, and..."

Shadowflame and Sunshade exchanged a glance, that clearly said _What now?_ Shadowflame sighed. "Well... my mother, Blackstream, said that she haad given birth to _two_ kits, not just me. But the rest of the clan found no evidence for that. So, when I met Sunshade, everything fell together. I was born during a RiverClan invasion, where Sunkit was stolen. That's why our eyes are the same. And Sunshade doesn't have anyone her kin who has a ginger pelt or green eyes. But I do." The words tumbled out faster and faster. "We're littermates."

"I see." Cloudpatch sounded a little shocked.

"You won't tell, will you?" Sunshade asked anxiously. "We four are the only ones who know..."

Cloudpatch sighed. "Of course not! What do you think I am, _feather-brained_ or something?" Sunshade purred in amusement, and so did Ashfire.

Shadowflame gulped. "That reminds me..." Her voice trailed off, and she stared at her paws. She shot a glance at Ashfire, which meant, _How do I tell her?_ "Sunshade, in the fire, Blackstream died." Her voice was icily calm as she turned to look at Sunshade in the eye. "Our mother is dead."

"No!" Sunshade let out an anguished wail, her eyes filling with tears. Shadowflame laid her tail on her sister's shoulder, their heads together, bent down in a shared sorrow.

Just then, a yowl sounded. "Let the gathering begin!" Shadowflame hadn't even noticed the other two clans come in.

Moonstar spoke first. "I have received my nine lives from StarClan, and I am now ThunderClan's leader. My deputy is Goldenshine. We have one new warrior, Shadowflame!"

Shadowflame lifted her head and puffed out her chest as she heard cats call out her name, loudest of all, Sunshade and Ashfire. "Shadowflame! Shadowflame! Shadowflame!"

"A few dawns ago, fire broke out in our camp," Moonstar reported. "It is with great sadness that I announce the passing Moonheart, Blackstream, and Jaystar in the fire. We must thank Shadowflame. She went back to save Lightkit, who was left in the nursery, and they were trapped in the camp until the fire died out. Fortunately, both survived, and Shadowflame was simply unconscious, no worse."

Shadowflame studied her paws carefully as many cats murmured congratulations and turned to glance at her.

"However, we are coping well, now that the drought is over. That is all," Moonstar mewed.

Streamstar stepped forward. "We are coping well. We have three new warriors, Brightfall, Sunshade, and Icegleam!"

Shadowflame burst into cheers for her sister. "Sunshade! Brightfall! Icegleam!"

As Streamstar stepped back, Adderstar took her place. "We have survived the greencough outbreak in our camp, thanks to help from RiverClan..."

 _"That's_ what I mean," Sunshade muttered.

"...are still strong. Wolfstar?"

"We are well. We have one new warrior. Please welcome Smallshadow!" she declared, and heads turned to see the small dark gray tom lift his head proudly while his name was called. "The gathering is over."

"Shadowflame? Sunshade? Ashfire? Cloudpatch?" The four cats turned to see the medicine cats, from all the clans, approach them: Daisyfoot, Poppyfoot, Frostwing, Mintleaf, Bluepaw, and Whitewhisker. "We would like to have a word, please."

Shadowflame shot her companions a worried glance. _What's going on? Why do they want to speak with us?_

Frostwing stepped forward. "It has come to our attention that the four of you have something... some friendship going on between you. Would you like to tell us what that is about?"

Poppyfoot spoke next. "I'm not blind, Shadowflame. I know you've been seeing Sunshade at night sometimes. And, at gatherings, too."

Shadowflame glanced at her friends. "Should they know?"

Sunshade sighed. "Maybe it's for the best. Go ahead, Shadowflame."

"Poppyfoot, you know how Blackstream used to say that I was not her only kit. And she was right. Sunshade is my sister." Shadowflame's answer was brief. The medicine cats looked appalled as the black she-cat spoke to them, her answer honest and direct.

Mintleaf, the WindClan medicine cat, nodded. "Interesting. I would say that you tell your clans. Secrets never stayed buried forever, and if it's found out any later, trouble will arise."

"Shadowflame! Ashfire!" a voice called. "Poppyfoot!"

"Sunshade? Cloudpatch?" called another. Shadowflame turned to see Moonstar flicking her tail, calling them over, to leave.

"Go on, now," Whitewhisker mewed. "But I agree with Mintleaf. Tell your leader. Otherwise, it will bring you greater problems when others finally find out."


	18. Chapter 18 - Sun

Sunshade:

 _Tell your leader. If not, great trouble will arise when others finally find out._ The words of the medicine cats rung in her head as she padded into camp. Gathering her courage, she padded into Streamstar's den. "Streamstar?" The gray she-cat looked up.

"Sunshade! This is a surprise. What is it?" Streamstar mewed.

"Uh... I have a... something to tell you..." Sunshade mewed, nervously twitching her paws.

Streamstar lashed her tail. "Spit it out, then. It doesn't sound like it's very good."

"I... I have a sister in another clan," Sunshade mewed. "It's Shadowflame of ThunderClan. I'm not a RiverClan cat by my blood. I was brought here during the invasion that marked our birth."

Shock flared in Streamstar's blue eyes. "I know. I wasn't the one who brought you here, it was one of my warriors, Nightstone, who is dead now. He said he had found you alone, abandoned, by the border, but I could scent ThunderClan on you..."

Sunshade swallowed. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll tell the clan. They deserve to know, Sunshade." Numbly, Sunshade nodded, following Streamstar out of her den, watching as the RiverClan leader leaped onto the Highrock, her gaze assuring. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Sunshade watched, her gaze on her paws, as she watched the cats surround her.

Suddenly, she felt Cloudpatch at her side. "It's about Shadowflame, isn't it?" Sunshade simply nodded.

"Now, you may all be wondering why Sunshade was in my den, talking to me, a few heartbeats ago," Streamstar mewed. A few cats turned to look at Sunshade. "It has come to my knowledge that Sunshade is not a RiverClan cat." A few shocked yowls sounded around her, and Sunshade's head lowered. "She has a sister in ThunderClan, Shadowflame."

"Half-clan!" Darktail spat. A few cats yowled out as well.

Streamstar waved her tail for silence. "She is not half-clan. She is purely ThunderClan. Have you forgotten that she was born on the night of the invasion of ThunderClan? She must have been stolen by one of us." Her glare swept the clan.

Sunshade bowed her head, and Cloudpatch pressed against her. _I need to join ThunderClan. I can't go on meeting Shadowflame in secret; it'll cause too much confusion. And now that my secret has spread, many RiverClan cats don't like me..._ Sunshade stepped forward. "I have a request, Streamstar."

Streamstar looked down at her. "Yes?"

"I want to leave RiverClan. I want to be with my birth clan, and my sister. And now that you all know that I am a ThunderClan cat, there will most definitely will be hatred and anger towards me." Sunshade felt Cloudpatch tense and gasp from beside her, yet, she didn't back down. She met Streamstar's gaze and nodded, adding, "I will request ThunderClan to make sure I never battle RiverClan, however."

Streamstar looked surprised. "Is that your wish? If it is the case, you will be considered a tresspasser after sunset. Our clan will still be more generous to you than it will to other tresspassers," she added.

"Yes, it is." _StarClan, what have I done?_ Sunshade looked around once more at the gaze of her clanmates, murmuring, "I'm sorry." Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that she would never be welcome in the clan again.

"You can't leave!" Brightfall wailed.

"I'm sorry, Brightfall," Sunshade murmured.

"Wait!" a voice called. _Cloudpatch?_ Sunshade turned to see the gray-white tom step forward. "If Sunshade leaves, I'll go with her!"

Sunshade whirled around, hackles raised. "No, Cloudpatch! Your heart lies here! You were born here..."

Cloudpatch didn't say anything as Streamstar dipped her head. "RiverClan has lost two fine warriors. The same goes for you, Cloudpatch. You will always be welcome if you want to rejoin, but as of now, you will be considered a ThunderClan cat." Sunshade and Cloudpatch dipped their heads. Sunshade padded over to Rainblaze and touched noses with her.

"Bye, Rainblaze."

"You _can't_ leave!" Rainblaze exclaimed.

"Sorry, Rainblaze," Sunshade mewed. "I won't be welcome any more, now that everyone knows I'm ThunderClan."

"There _has_ to be another way..." She trailed off as Sunshade pressed against her once more and padded over to Brightfall and Icegleam.

"Goodbye, Brightfall, Icegleam... I'm sorry I have to leave you two. You were always so kind to me..." Sunshade mewed, letting out a forceful purr and padding over to Silversplash. "You taught me everything I know. Thank you."

Silversplash dipped her head. "I'm sorry you have to leave."

Sunshade stopped beside Reedfur and Silvershine, who both had identical, shocked looks in their eyes. "Bye, Reedfur. And you, Silvershine. You were good parents to me, and I'm sorry you weren't truly my kin."

With that, Sunshade padded out of camp, her tail twined with Cloudpatch's, as they padded out of RiverClan, toward the border. "Cloudpatch?"

"What?" The gray tom turned to look at her.

"Just... uh... thank you." Sunshade swallowed nervously, then stepped across the border, and the two left everything they ever had loved in RiverClan behind them, as they crossed into ThunderClan, Shadowflame's clan, Sunshade's birth clan.

"Invaders!" a yowl greeted Sunshade's ears, and her eyes flickered as she rested her gaze on a ThunderClan patrol, consisting of Shadowflame, Redstorm, Goldenshine, and Ashfire. "RiverClan!"

Sunshade swallowed. "We're not RiverClan," she mewed evenly.

Shadowflame padded forward. "Sunshade? Cloudpatch? What are you doing here?"

Sunshade didn't reply to her. "Please, can you take us to Moonstar? We're not RiverClan!" She lowered her voice. "At least, not anymore."

"Very well." Goldenshine, the ThunderClan deputy, kinked her tail over her back, and the ThunderClan cats flanked Sunshade and Cloudpatch on either side as they headed directly toward the ThunderClan camp. Shadowflame hissed in Sunshade's ear.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm joining ThunderClan," Sunshade whispered back. "If Moonstar will accept me. I told the clan already, and of course, now, they won't accept me anymore. And Cloudpatch wants to stay with me, so he's coming, too."

Shadowflame swallowed. "I haven't told Moonstar yet. I guess she'll figure out today."

"Yeah, I think so too." Sunshade padded along in silence, pressing against Cloudpatch for comfort. Ashfire fell in beside Shadowflame.

"Why in the name of StarClan are you here?" he snapped, though there was a friendly glint in his blue eyes. Shadowflame murmured a reply in his ear, and his eyes widened. "Great StarClan, are you sure?" Sunshade nodded, and he sighed. "I can't stop you," he mewed finally. "But I can promise that at least _I'll_ welcome you."

Shadowflame nudged him. "So will I."

Cloudpatch dipped his head. "Thank you." Sunshade simply purred and dipped her head.


	19. Chapter 19 - Shadow

Shadowflame:

The black she-cat padded alongside her sister and two toms, her brilliant green eyes shining. "Well?" she asked her sister. "What happened?"

"Same as you," Sunshade returned, her eyes gleaming as she spoke to Shadowflame, nodding to Cloudpatch. "I'm expecting Cloudpatch's kits!" she mewed, her ginger fur shining against the darkening sunset sky.

"Well, Poppyfoot said I'll give birth any day now," Shadowflame mewed, nudging Sunshade affectionately.

"What?" Ashfire snapped. "Then go to the nursery!"

Shadowflame rolled her eyes. "No, way! I'm not leaving this hunt if hedgehogs start flying!" she declared, with a glare at her mate, who sighed at her reluctance.

Padding over to the base of an oak, she dug a shallow hole and dropped the squirrel she was holding, before covering it up again. "He only worries for you," Sunshade murmured in Shadowflame's ear. _I know, but I don't want to stop patrols! That would be mouse-brained!_

"When are yours coming?" Cloudpatch asked, his eyes bright.

Sunshade shrugged. "Pretty soon. I'm worried, Cloudpatch. I don't know if I'll do it right." Shadowflame watched as Cloudpatch licked her sister's cheek and murmured something in her ear, to which she replied with a nod. Shadowflame sniffed the air. _Mouse!_ She soon pinpointed the creature at the base of a birch, turned away from her. _Thank StarClan we're downwind!_ She dropped into a crouch and stalked forward, her pawsteps light. _No way in StarClan am I losing this catch._

Shadowflame let out a yowl of triumph as she pounced, which soon enough became a yowl of pain. Ashfire was instantly at her side. "What's wrong?"

Shadowflame gritted her teeth and moaned, as she felt pain shoot through her. "The kits are coming! Get Poppyfoot!" Out of the corner of her green eyes, she saw Sunshade turn and dash off, back to camp, to fetch the medicine cat. She gasped as her whole body convulsed in a spasm, and let out a cry of pain. _Great StarClan help me!_

Ashfire crouched beside her. "Shadowflame? Shadowflame! Don't leave me!"

Shadowflame was unable to reply. _I will, don't worry. I won't join StarClan yet._ Cloudpatch let out a yowl. "They're back!" Sure enough, Poppyfoot dropped the bundle of herbs in her jaws at her feet and knelt beside her. Shadowflame winced as she placed a paw on her belly. She groaned as she was wracked by another contraction.

 _Blackstream, help me!_ Shadowflame gasped in shock as her mother's scent wreathed around her.

 _Not much longer, daughter. You're doing well._

"Here comes the first one!" Poppyfoot mewed, her calmness sounding irritating to Shadowflame. "You'll do fine, Shadowflame." She turned to Ashfire. "When it comes, nip the kitting sac with your teeth. Sorry, Daisyfoot's collecting herbs, so she couldn't come."

"Is she okay?" Sunshade's anxious mew sounded in her ear.

"A tom!" Poppyfoot mewed, as Shadowflame's body convulsed in pain. She let out a shriek, and Ashfire cast her a worried look before doing as Poppyfoot had instructed him to do earlier.

"Is he okay?" Shadowflame grunted, trying to lift her head, which suddenly felt heavy.

"He's beautiful," Ashfire whispered.

"Lick his fur the wrong way!" Poppyfoot directed. She picked up the kit and placed him beside Shadowflame's belly. She placed her paw on her belly again. "I think there's just one more." Her voice was still calm, and Shadowflame closed her eyes as another wave of pain overtook her.

"It's a she-kit!" Ashfire mewed, nipping the kitting sac and licking the kit's fur.

Shadowflame breathed in the scent of her kits, feeling warmed to the heart as she sniffed her two kits. "Is that it?"

"I think so." Poppyfoot nodded as she spoke. "What are you going to name them?"

Shadowflame sat up with effort, and stared in wonder at the two small bodies beside her. "They're perfect," she whispered, casting her gaze over a ginger she-kit with amber eyes, and a white tom with green eyes. "I'd like to name the ginger one Flamekit."

"Then the white tom is Snowkit," Ashfire murmured.

Poppyfoot spoke. "Shadowflame, do you think you can make it back to camp on your own?"

Shadowflame rolled her eyes. "I'm not completely helpless, you know." She sighed, picking up Snowkit in her jaws. _They're beautiful._ When the others stared at her, she got to her paws. "Of course! I can!" Sunshade pressed against her to support her, and she didn't pull away as she saw Ashfire pick up Flamekit.

Poppyfoot purred. "You always were determined, Shadowflame."

 _I was?_ Shadowflame shrugged. "Is that a refusal? That you _won't_ let me go back to camp on my own? Because if it is-"

Poppyfoot cut her off. "No, Shadowflame. I'm just telling you..."

"Be careful, Shadowflame," Ashfire murmured, his breath stirring her ear.

"Oh, I will." Shadowflame nodded to him. _I'm not a kit! I can look after myself, you know!_

Blackstream's whisper sounded next to her. _Well done, Shadowflame._ As soon as Shadowflame felt her breath and caught her scent, all traces of her vanished, and Shadowflame was left padding beside Sunshade, Cloudpatch, Ashfire, and Poppyfoot, with Snowkit in her jaws.

"Once we're back to camp," Ashfire was saying. "You need to rest, and-"

"There's no need to be overprotective," Shadowflame growled. "I'll be fine, you know."

Ashfire sighed. "I only want to help."

"Actually, Shadowflame, Ashfire's right," Poppyfoot mewed. "You need to go to the nursery and rest."

Shadowflame rolled her eyes. "All right."

"Why would you listen to _her_ and not me?" Ashfire complained in mock anger.

Shadowflame shot him a smirk. "Because it's _you."_


	20. Chapter 20 - Sun

Sunshade:

Over the last few moons, Sunshade and Shadowflame had become closer than they ever had before. That was probably because, of course, now, the littermates were in the same clan, and they could now freely enjoy each other's company. Sunshade sighed, feeling the warm sun scorch her ginger pelt, making it seem as though it were ablaze with a flaming light. Her green eyes glowed, as she realized that only here, in ThunderClan, could she be content.

Sunshade and Shadowflame padded over to the lake. The sun's rays struck the water at a beautiful angle, making it seem as though it was bathed in light. Sunshade's gaze drifted to across the river, where her former home had been, and she dabbed a paw into the water, watching as ripples spread outward. She purred and pressed against her sister.

"Fish-face," Shadowflame teased. From time to time, she would still tease Sunshade like that, and, of course, she didn't mind.

"You'll pay for that one!" Sunshade threatened, though her voice cracked with amusement. Her eyes shone as she formed a plan. As Shadowflame stared into the water, watching the fish beneath the surface, Sunshade gently shoved her. Caught off guard, Shadowflame stumbled, toppling into the shallow area of the water.

"Sunshade!" Shadowflame purred with mock indignation, scrambling back to shore. Sunshade felt the spray of water droplets as her sister shook out her fur.

"I told you you'd pay for that," Sunshade mewed, as innocently as she could. Shadowflame sprang on top of her, her tail twitching as she bowled Sunshade over. Sunshade purred and rolled over, sending Shadowflame tumbling into the lake, for the second time in a matter of minutes. Shadowflame spat with mock fury as she clambered out of the lake.

In the few moons that Sunshade had been in ThunderClan, Shadowflame had picked up how to stay afloat... barely, but she still had a mild dislike of water, which was understandable because of how she had nearly drowned in her dream as an apprentice, if it wasn't for Sunshade.

"Fine, fine," Shadowflame mewed, rolling her eyes. "You win _this_ time." Sunshade shot her a smirk and padded over to the lake shore, looking out into the water, across at the RiverClan border. It was deserted, except for the silhouette of one dark gray cat. Her heart started to thump rapidly as she saw dark-gray fur, which reminded her of Sootclaw, but she relaxed as she saw the feminine form of the cat.

"Sunshade? Is that you?" the cat called. Sunshade almost purred in relief. _Rainblaze!_

"Rainblaze!" Sunshade called back. "I've missed you so much!"

"So have I!"

"Sunshade?" Shadowflame nudged her until she turned her ginger head to see her sister. "Who's that?"

Sunshade flicked her tail. "My friend from RiverClan. Rainblaze." She turned back to her friend. "How's life in RiverClan?"

Rainblaze shrugged. "It's fine. How about ThunderClan?"

"Great!" But as she spoke, Sunshade caught a glimpse of the sadness in Rainblaze's blue eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Still, Sunshade knew something was wrong with either her, or the whole of RiverClan. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Rainblaze asked, a little too quickly. "Oh, nothing, nothing."

Sunshade narrowed her eyes. _She's hiding something._ "You think I'd believe that?"

"Fine. You're going to be really upset, though."

"Spit it out, Rainblaze," Sunshade growled, her claws unsheathing in her worry. She knew Rainblaze wouldn't make a fuss over nothing.

"Streamstar has greencough, and Frostwing doesn't know if she will survive or not," Rainblaze mewed bluntly. Sunshade gasped at the news. This was definitely serious. She longed for ThunderClan to help Streamstar, for one of the medicine cats to temporarily work alongside Frostwing, but her loyalty to ThunderClan wouldn't let her.

"I think Willowsplash would make a good leader, though," she mewed.

"Yes, I hope so."

"Rainblaze!" a voice yowled, from somewhere beyond the dark gray she-cat. Though it was so distant, Sunshade would be able to recognize that voice anywhere, with a pang of sadness and longing. It was her own foster-sister, Brightfall.

"I've got to go," Rainblaze mewed. "I'll see you around." She waved her tail in farewell, and Sunshade watched as her friend disappeared through the trees.

Shadowflame was staring into the water, her eyes glazed over as though she was in deep thought. "Shadowflame?" The black she-cat didn't respond. "Shadowflame!" The second time she called, her sister jerked her head up. "You were in a world of your own."

"I was just thinking," Shadowflame mewed. "I never told you this, but when I was a young apprentice... you remember the day I fell into the river in my dream?" Sunshade nodded. "Well, before that, I saw that my paws and fur were ginger, for just a heartbeat. It was gone as soon as I blinked. I had dismissed it as just a trick of the light, but I think I was wrong to do that. _You_ were the ginger she-cat, Sunshade, and I think StarClan willed us to be together."

Sunshade nodded, understanding. "A few days before I became an apprentice," she mewed, remembering clearly the day it had rained when she and her foster-littermates were playing, "I stared into a puddle, and I didn't see myself, but a black she-cat. That was you, Shadowflame. The same thing happened, I blinked, and it was gone."

"So StarClan was right, after all," Shadowflame mewed.

"So it seems," Sunshade replied. She pressed against her sister. "Come on, let's go back." The two of them twined their tails together and headed back through the trees. Sunshade was now getting used to being in the shadows, under the trees, all day. In fact, she _enjoyed_ being in the forest. "I used to feel as though I didn't belong in RiverClan, and I never knew why. Now, I do. Because ThunderClan was my birth clan."

And the two padded into camp.

Ashfire confronted both of them. "Poppyfoot wants to see you, Shadowflame." His eyes glittered with worry.

"Oh, all right then," her sister mewed, padding into the medicine den.

"Why?" Sunshade asked her sister's mate, who was her close friend.

Ashfire shrugged. "Don't ask _me,"_ he muttered. His eyes widened thoughtfully. "You know, I've only been in two real battles in my entire lifetime."

Sunshade thought as well. "Same here." _I was born in one._ Cloudpatch padded up behind Ashfire. "And so has Cloudpatch." _Except Cloudpatch fought in two battles, while I didn't fight two._

"Cloudpatch has what?" the gray-white tom asked. Sunshade purred and rubbed against her mate.

"You've fought in two battles in your life," Sunshade mewed. Cloudpatch nodded, as Shadowflame burst out of the medicine den, her eyes glittering with part-worry, and part-happiness. "What was _that_ all about?" she asked.

Shadowflame let out a purr. "I'm expecting kits!"

"Are they Ashfire's?" Sunshade asked.

"Of _course,_ mouse-brain!" Shadowflame flicked her ear with her black tail.

"That's great!" she mewed, happy for her sister.

Ashfire nodded, his blue eyes dancing with excitement. "Now, you go into the nursery right away, and no more patrols until-"

Shadowflame let out a protest. "They won't be coming for a quarter moon, you know!" The two cats padded away, still talking between themselves.

Cloudpatch sighed and twined his tail with Sunshade's. "I wonder when that'll be us."

"You're not going to stop me doing patrols, and send me immediately into the nursery," Sunshade growled.

"I won't," Cloudpatch promised.

"Good."


	21. Chapter 21 - Shadow

Shadowflame:

The black she-cat padded alongside her sister and two toms, her brilliant green eyes shining. "Well?" she asked her sister. "What happened?"

"Same as you," Sunshade returned, her eyes gleaming as she spoke to Shadowflame, nodding to Cloudpatch. "I'm expecting Cloudpatch's kits!" she mewed, her ginger fur shining against the darkening sunset sky.

"Well, Poppyfoot said I'll give birth any day now," Shadowflame mewed, nudging Sunshade affectionately.

"What?" Ashfire snapped. "Then go to the nursery!"

Shadowflame rolled her eyes. "No, way! I'm not leaving this hunt if hedgehogs start flying!" she declared, with a glare at her mate, who sighed at her reluctance.

Padding over to the base of an oak, she dug a shallow hole and dropped the squirrel she was holding, before covering it up again. "He only worries for you," Sunshade murmured in Shadowflame's ear. _I know, but I don't want to stop patrols! That would be mouse-brained!_

"When are yours coming?" Cloudpatch asked, his eyes bright.

Sunshade shrugged. "Pretty soon. I'm worried, Cloudpatch. I don't know if I'll do it right." Shadowflame watched as Cloudpatch licked her sister's cheek and murmured something in her ear, to which she replied with a nod. Shadowflame sniffed the air. _Mouse!_ She soon pinpointed the creature at the base of a birch, turned away from her. _Thank StarClan we're downwind!_ She dropped into a crouch and stalked forward, her pawsteps light. _No way in StarClan am I losing this catch._

Shadowflame let out a yowl of triumph as she pounced, which soon enough became a yowl of pain. Ashfire was instantly at her side. "What's wrong?"

Shadowflame gritted her teeth and moaned, as she felt pain shoot through her. "The kits are coming! Get Poppyfoot!" Out of the corner of her green eyes, she saw Sunshade turn and dash off, back to camp, to fetch the medicine cat. She gasped as her whole body convulsed in a spasm, and let out a cry of pain. _Great StarClan help me!_

Ashfire crouched beside her. "Shadowflame? Shadowflame! Don't leave me!"

Shadowflame was unable to reply. _I will, don't worry. I won't join StarClan yet._ Cloudpatch let out a yowl. "They're back!" Sure enough, Poppyfoot dropped the bundle of herbs in her jaws at her feet and knelt beside her. Shadowflame winced as she placed a paw on her belly. She groaned as she was wracked by another contraction.

 _Blackstream, help me!_ Shadowflame gasped in shock as her mother's scent wreathed around her.

 _Not much longer, daughter. You're doing well._

"Here comes the first one!" Poppyfoot mewed, her calmness sounding irritating to Shadowflame. "You'll do fine, Shadowflame." She turned to Ashfire. "When it comes, nip the kitting sac with your teeth. Sorry, Daisyfoot's collecting herbs, so she couldn't come."

"Is she okay?" Sunshade's anxious mew sounded in her ear.

"A tom!" Poppyfoot mewed, as Shadowflame's body convulsed in pain. She let out a shriek, and Ashfire cast her a worried look before doing as Poppyfoot had instructed him to do earlier.

"Is he okay?" Shadowflame grunted, trying to lift her head, which suddenly felt heavy.

"He's beautiful," Ashfire whispered.

"Lick his fur the wrong way!" Poppyfoot directed. She picked up the kit and placed him beside Shadowflame's belly. She placed her paw on her belly again. "I think there's just one more." Her voice was still calm, and Shadowflame closed her eyes as another wave of pain overtook her.

"It's a she-kit!" Ashfire mewed, nipping the kitting sac and licking the kit's fur.

Shadowflame breathed in the scent of her kits, feeling warmed to the heart as she sniffed her two kits. "Is that it?"

"I think so." Poppyfoot nodded as she spoke. "What are you going to name them?"

Shadowflame sat up with effort, and stared in wonder at the two small bodies beside her. "They're perfect," she whispered, casting her gaze over a ginger she-kit with amber eyes, and a white tom with green eyes. "I'd like to name the ginger one Flamekit."

"Then the white tom is Snowkit," Ashfire murmured.

Poppyfoot spoke. "Shadowflame, do you think you can make it back to camp on your own?"

Shadowflame rolled her eyes. "I'm not completely helpless, you know." She sighed, picking up Snowkit in her jaws. _They're beautiful._ When the others stared at her, she got to her paws. "Of course! I can!" Sunshade pressed against her to support her, and she didn't pull away as she saw Ashfire pick up Flamekit.

Poppyfoot purred. "You always were determined, Shadowflame."

 _I was?_ Shadowflame shrugged. "Is that a refusal? That you _won't_ let me go back to camp on my own? Because if it is-"

Poppyfoot cut her off. "No, Shadowflame. I'm just telling you..."

"Be careful, Shadowflame," Ashfire murmured, his breath stirring her ear.

"Oh, I will." Shadowflame nodded to him. _I'm not a kit! I can look after myself, you know!_

Blackstream's whisper sounded next to her. _Well done, Shadowflame._ As soon as Shadowflame felt her breath and caught her scent, all traces of her vanished, and Shadowflame was left padding beside Sunshade, Cloudpatch, Ashfire, and Poppyfoot, with Snowkit in her jaws.

"Once we're back to camp," Ashfire was saying. "You need to rest, and-"

"There's no need to be overprotective," Shadowflame growled. "I'll be fine, you know."

Ashfire sighed. "I only want to help."

"Actually, Shadowflame, Ashfire's right," Poppyfoot mewed. "You need to go to the nursery and rest."

Shadowflame rolled her eyes. "All right."

"Why would you listen to _her_ and not me?" Ashfire complained in mock anger.

Shadowflame shot him a smirk. "Because it's _you."_


	22. Chapter 22 - Sun

Sunshade:

Sunshade groaned in pain as another spasm overtook her, and her body convulsed. She felt herself push out, and Poppyfoot placed a paw on her belly. "That's the last one," she mewed.

 _Thank StarClan!_ Sunshade let out a sigh of relief.

 _Great job, daughter._ She had never met Blackstream before, yet somehow, she knew that this was her mother who had guided her through her kitting.

"You can come in, now, Cloudpatch!" Poppyfoot yowled. Sunshade was in the nursery, lying on one of the mossy nests that Cloudpatch had "reinforced" with soft feathers and the softest moss he could find for her, out of love, of course. Sunshade lifted her head weakly as her mate bounded into the den, his blue eyes bright with excitement.

"Well done!" he mewed warmly, nuzzling her gently.

Sunshade simply nodded, exhausted, feeling her eyes starting to close. She felt tired, her eyelids heavy. "Sunshade!" Poppyfoot mewed, making her head lift. "I think you should name your kits before falling asleep."

 _Right. The kits._ Sunshade craned her neck and got into a sitting position as she cast her glance over the three small kittens that she had given birth to. Her eyes glowed as she looked at them. "Perfect..."

"They're wonderful, Sunshade!" Cloudpatch mewed. "Two she-kits and a tom."

"What should we name them?" Sunshade whispered, still in wonder as she gazed at her kits.

"You decide," her mate mewed gently, pressing against her. Sunshade looked at her three kits, her eyes brimming with pride. She let out a warm purr as she found herself unable to tear her gaze away from her three kits: a light gray she-cat with blue eyes, a golden she-cat with amber eyes, and a dark gray tom with blue-green eyes.

"The light gray she-cat will be Cinderkit," she decided.

Cloudpatch nodded. "Then the golden she-cat is Goldkit."

"And the dark gray tom is... Rainkit." Sunshade thought he looked a lot like Rainblaze, except for the fact that his underbelly was a little lighter than Rainblaze's. "For Rainblaze."

Cloudpatch nodded; Rainblaze was his sister. Poppyfoot dropped something at Sunshade's paws. "Lick this up," she mewed. "It's borage. It will help your milk come, so that you can feed your three kits." Sunshade nodded and licked up the herb before nodding her thanks to Poppyfoot.

Just then, Shadowflame burst into the den. "Did I miss something? I went to drink from the stream."

"You did," Cloudpatch mewed, beaming. "Sunshade gave birth to three kits."

"Well done! Have you named them?" Sunshade heard Shadowflame asked.

Sunshade lifted her head. "Yes, the gray she-cat is Cinderkit, the golden she-cat is Goldkit, and the dark gray tom is Rainkit."

"Wonderful," Shadowflame mewed. She peered over to look at the kits, who now were letting out whimpers and edging closer to Sunshade's belly, for milk. Sunshade sighed, recognizing Rainblaze in Rainkit and Shadowflame's head shape in Goldkit. Curling her tail around her kits, Sunshade let out a purr and drifted away into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

She felt as though she was jolted awake too soon, but when she opened her green eyes again, she no longer felt tired, as though a weight had been lifted off her. She looked around to see that Cloudpatch had drifted off to sleep beside her, and that Shadowflame was getting a little annoyed at Snowkit and Flamekit, who were trying to catch her tail. Cinderkit was awake, her eyes wide and blue, and Rainkit was just opening his eyes. She prodded Goldkit a little, and her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around.

"Do you three want to go and play outside?" she suggested to her kits. She purred in amusement as Rainkit was on his paws already, heading out of the den. Goldkit looked excited as well, and Cinderkit was bouncing up and down, purring.

"I want to be an apprentice!" Rainkit complained.

"In six moons, little one," Sunshade promised.

Cinderkit let out a protest. "But that'll take forever!"

"It'll come, don't worry." Sunshade sighed as the three of them bounded out. _Did Shadowflame and I have that much enthusiasm when we were kits?_ She turned to her sister. "Why don't you send Flamekit and Snowkit out to play? That's what I did to my three."

"I would _like_ to," Shadowflame growled, "but these two seem to like catching my tail more."

Sunshade padded over. "Flamekit! Snowkit!"

She purred in amusement as Flamekit widened her eyes at the sight of her. "Who's _that?"_

"That's my sister, Flamekit," Shadowflame mewed.

"You have a _sister?"_ Snowkit asked, his eyes wide and wondering. "Just like I do?"

Shadowflame nodded. "I do. That's Sunshade, my sister. She was stolen by RiverClan as a kit, because we were born during a RiverClan invasion. And she grew up thinking she was RiverClan, until we figured out that we were littermates. As a warrior, she joined ThunderClan with her mate, Cloudpatch."

"Does she have kits?" Flamekit asked.

"I do." Sunshade padded closer, seizing the opportunity. "Why don't you go and meet them? They're outside. They're Cinderkit, Goldkit, and Rainkit." Even before she had finished speaking, Flamekit was beckoning to her brother and racing out of the nursery. She turned to Shadowflame. "Did we have that much enthusiasm when we were kits?"

"I would never have imagined," Shadowflame mewed, "that kits could be so... _playful_ all the time. Maybe we were, Sunshade."

"Well, maybe you weren't, because you didn't have any other kits to play with," Sunshade suggested.

Shadowflame snorted. "I would talk to Silverpaw and Ashpaw," she mewed. "You see them as Silvergaze and Ashfire."

Just then, two apprentices padded in. One was Stormpaw, Silvergaze's daughter, and the other was Lightpaw, one of Nightbreeze's kits, the one that Shadowflame had saved during the fire in ThunderClan's camp. "Have you seen Poppyfoot?" Lightpaw asked.

Sunshade shrugged. "I saw her when I gave birth to my kits and when she gave me borage," she mewed.

"Congratulations!" Lightpaw mewed. "What are their names?"

"Goldkit, Cinderkit, and Rainkit," Sunshade mewed, a spark of pride evident in her gaze. "Why?"

Stormpaw turned to glance at Lightpaw. "Well... we found a clump of celandine, that Poppyfoot hasn't found before, so we want to tell her."

"Well done!" Shadowflame mewed. "Sorry, we haven't seen her, though." Lightpaw nodded, and the two she-cats padded out of the nursery and back into the clearing.

The sun was still high in the sky as Shadowflame pressed against Sunshade. Sunshade purred and twined her tail with her sister's. Cloudpatch lifted his head and purred, pressing against Sunshade as well, and Ashfire padded in, purring as he nuzzled Shadowflame gently.

"All that confusion of before, I guess, everything ended well, after all," Sunshade murmured, touching noses with her sister. The two would be inseparable, bound by love, forever.

oO0Oo

 **THE END**

oO0Oo

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for reading! It was my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed the story. - Firestream of Ice


End file.
